Yesterday's wish, tomorrow's choice
by Cheshire-Kat15
Summary: You had become a hunter when you were eleven after your younger brother had died at the hands of a demon. John Winchester taught you everything you needed to know before moving on to his next job. Now that you were 23, you just so happened to bump into his sons, Sam and Dean. Was John right about you and Dean, or terribly wrong? Deanxreader Dean x reader (supernatural universe) :)
1. Chapter 1

**hello, hello! This is the first chapter to a supernatural Dean x reader fic, so I hope you like it! I'll be back with another chapter real soon! And as always, leave a comment if you have any suggestions or advice, or if you just wanna say hi :) enjoy!**

**-Kat**

"Excuse me, miss, you aren't allowed to cross the yellow tape,"A stout officer with gaudy glasses said, tapping you on the shoulder.

You turned around, taking off your sunglasses whist heaving a sigh,"FBI,"You said nonchalantly, pulling out a fake badge,"I'm just here to check out the evidence."

The officer took a glance at your badge in surprise,"Oh, well then Miss Smith, head this way."

He walked you over to the crime scene, telling you it's details. You took careful notes, making sure to ask for specific information before leaving. When it came to your job, you had to be precise.

After entering your hotel room, you hopped onto the computer to research a bit. The creature sounded like a simple- but still dangerous- angry spirit. You figured you could investigate a bit more and find out what exactly was going on in this town, but first, you decided to head to a local joint similar to Roadhouse where many hunters came together. You heard their burgers were to die for.

As you entered the building, you immediately noticed you were the only female hunter there. The only other girls were waitresses. Wonderful, you thought to yourself, knowing you'd ultimately be judged no matter what you did. You took a seat at the bar, deciding it would be best to keep to yourself. The seats were made of a cherry red leather with ebony linings, yet the lights set a warm and inviting mood. Music was played, but barely audible over the sound of merriment as old and new friends came together under one roof. You sighed, knowing you wouldn't be a part of that happiness. As a hunter, you were a lone wolf. You did things your way; unseen. Almost no one knew you even existed.

Though that did not mean you didn't have people skills. You were great at talking to people. In fact, because being a hunter didn't exactly make you much money, you went on dinner dates with locals who wanted one night stands almost every night. Of course, you'd never give in to what they really wanted. You simply enjoyed the meal, made small talk, thanked them, and left.

Your drink arrived just as two men walked through the door, setting off a bell. One was taller, with dark brown hair and a timid demeanor, and the other had a short buzz cut of caramel hair. He radiated confidence. They were such polar opposites that the two of them together would drive many girls insane. Not you. You'd seen enough men to understand their game. That wasn't for you.

They sat at the bar beside you, much to your surprise, and ordered drinks. You were sipping your beer, lost in thought when one of them spoke up.

"You didn't strike me as a beer kind of lady,"Said the shorter one, who just so happened to be sitting closest to you.

You smirked,"Well, I'm full of surprises."

He grinned back,"Is that so?"He took a quick swig of his beer before continuing,"The name's Dean. And this is my brother Sam."

"It's nice to meet both of you,"You said politely as the waitress brought you your burger,"My name's (Y/n)."

"Damn, you really are full of surprises,"Dean laughed, eyeing your burger.

"What, is it not okay for a lady to enjoy some fast food sometimes?"You joke, picking up a fry.

"I never said it was a bad thing,"He replied, then turned to the waitress who was awaiting his order,"I'll take whatever she's having. Oh and a slice of pie. Thanks sugar,"He winked at her and she smiled, walking away.

You continued to eat your meal in silence, enjoying the juicy meat and fresh lettuce. Nothing was better than a burger done right.

"I know this is kinda fast, but do you got any plans tomorrow night? We could,"Dean began, quirking a smile,"Hang out."

"Try to keep it in your pants, bud. I know your routine. This isn't my first rodeo,"You chuckled,"Besides, I don't even know your last name."

"Winchester,"He said, looking straight ahead,"Dean Winchester."

That's when it hit you.

You swiveled around in your seat, almost knocking over your beer in total shock,"You're Dean Winchester? And this is your brother Sam?"

He smiled cockily,"You betcha. We're kinda famous in these-"

"Oh my god I've heard so much about you,"You interrupted excitedly,"Back all those years ago, Sam had an awesome soccer game. I heard all about it! John was so proud. And when you went off to college! Man, he talked for at least three minutes straight about that! And Dean, when you made that shotgun or when you caught your first demon! John was crazy about how good you were at such a young age!"

It seemed crazy that you were finally meeting them. John had showed you pictures of them when they were little, but the difference was severely extreme. How could those little smiling boys be all grown up and turn into this?

Both of them just stared, gawking. Finally Sam spoke,"You knew our father?"

You nodded,"Yeah. Sorry I guess I should explain. When I was eleven my younger brother was killed by a demon, and John killed it when I couldn't. I tried to shoot the thing a few times before he got there, but obviously regular bullets don't do much. I didn't know that at the time though. Anyway every year on my birthday until I was eighteen he'd come visit and teach me everything he knew for two weeks. After that he just called on my birthday each year,"You paused, enjoying the memories,"That's how I became a hunter. John was a great man. And he was always so proud of you guys."

They were shocked, and so were you to see them. You knew so much, yet so little, about these men, and they didn't even know who you were.

"What else did he say?"Sam asked incredulously, almost breathless.

You shifted, nervous,"Oh, a lot of things. I don't remember it all. He used to always say I'd end up as his daughter-in-law someday, but it was a joke of course. At least I always thought it was. Sometimes he took it quite literally, but that's how John was, I guess. I didn't know him that well. I just knew he was very proud of you and wanted me to meet you guys,"You took another quick drink of your beer, unsure if it tasted funny or if you just were self conscious because they were still staring at you.

"Man, our whole lives we live with the man and this chick knows more than we do,"Dean said, shaking his head.

Sam nodded as a response, looking down at his food. That's when his brow furrowed,"Wait, did you say daughter-in-law?"

You blushed slightly. You hadn't meant to say that, but the excitement of seeing these boys after hearing so much about them had sent you rambling. You replied,"Well, yeah. Ever since he first started teaching me and getting to know me he kept saying one of his boys would have to marry me so I could look after you when he's gone. It was all for jokes, though."

That wasn't really what happened, of course. You were too shy and nervous to say the truth.

FLASHBACK

_ Your phone rang obnoxiously from the bedside table. You reached for it, feeling around until your fingers met the metal. You accepted the call, seeing that it was John again. _

_"Hey John,"You greeted, still skimming through a file on your computer screen. _

_ "Hey (Y/n),"He replied, voice as raspy and tired as usual,"How's your birthday going?"_

_"Oh it's great,"You said,"Same as always."_

_ "Maybe you_ _should do something other than hunting vampires every year on your birthday,"He said,"I don't want you all worn out when my son is ready for you."_

_ "Here we go,"You sighed jokingly. You closed your laptop, smiling as he began to speak. _

_ "I'm serious, (Y/n). In a few years I think he'll be ready. When he's done messing around. He's a great hunter. I think the two of you will make a great team. Real sarcastic, though."_

_ "Whatever you say, John,"You laughed,"But you know I don't need a knight in shining armor. I can handle myself."_

_ He sighed,"I know. I think he's the one who needs you more than you'll need him."_

END

Conversations always ended up about Dean or Sam. Sam was kind, so you heard, and Dean was a real fighter, never letting much get to him. Rather, not letting it show. John always had something new to say about them.

"You do know he's is gone, right?"Sam asked shyly.

That had pulled you out of your thoughts. You turned to him, asking,"Who, John? Yeah I knew."

"How?"

You held up your glass, signaling you'd need another beer, then said,"He didn't call for my birthday today."


	2. Chapter 2

**hello, everyone! Sorry about the first chapter, I tend to always write really crappy first chapters. Anyway, now that I'm in the groove my chapters should be getting better! Enjoy and comment below any suggestions or feedback :)**

**- Kat/Kandee**

••••4 MONTHS LATER•••

You sighed blissfully after doing your hair, taking a peak out of the bathroom to the beds. Dean and Sam still slept, snoring peacefully. Somehow John was right. You had become close to them, unlike you ever expected. Now you seemed to never leave each other's sides. Life without them seemed crazy and stupid.

There still were things about you that remained the same, despite the slight change in lifestyle. You still woke up at five thirty every morning, took a walk, and got ready despite them sleeping. At first Sam would awake whenever you did and take that walk with you, but it soon became apparent that he did not sleep well at night, and getting up that early meant he only got a few hours of sleep. You let them sleep. The mornings were a time of tranquility for you. You wouldn't trade it for the world.

You began to pass Sam, seeing his burrowed brow and pursed lips that you saw every morning. He often mumbled in his sleep, but you could never make much of it. He rarely moved around in his sleep, though, so he often looked like a model pretending to sleep for a photo shoot. Especially when if you could catch him relaxed.

You knelt down next to the bedside table in between Sam and Dean's beds, pulling out your laptop. Why not take some of the load off Sammy and take over today?

"You go on that walk yet?"A groggy voice sounded from the bed beside you.

In surprise, you looked up to find Sam there, stretching out his arms. You closed the laptop, replying,"Yeah, but it wasn't as long as usual. We can go again together if you want."

He nodded,"I'd like that. Let me go put on some clothes."

You took a quick glance at Dean. All the frown lines were erased while he slept. You weren't able to see all the worry and stress anymore. He seemed content.

"You ready?"Sam called, calling you back to reality. You took a deep breath, walking over to the door.

The brisk breeze blew past, dancing with the leaves and swaying with the trees. The morning light reflected off the dewy grass, and the reds and golds of the leave decorated the trees and ground beautifully.

You had walked in silence for a while, simply enjoying the view. That's when Sam spoke up.

"So I've been thinking a lot lately,"He began, as if choosing his words carefully.

"And?"You inquired, fixing the sleeve of your jacket.

"And I think you're hiding something,"He claimed. This caught your attention, stopping you dead in your tracks. Before you could retaliate, he said,"Nothing major, I just think that our dad said a bit more about Dean and you than you lead on,"You dropped your head. In truth you were hoping this conversation had been long gone. He continued,"It wasn't a joke, was it? He really did want you and Dean to get together. But he was waiting. Why?"

You sighed, knowing some excuse wouldn't keep Sammy at bay,"He said he was waiting because Dean wasn't ready. Kept saying that Dean would stop messing around with a different girl each night and want to just settle down. That's why he kept us apart. Of course, I never thought I'd get together with Dean. I even doubted if he existed a few times."

Sam looked out over the parking lot,"I knew it,"He shook his head, chuckling,"But there's one more thing you haven't told me."

"What's that?"You asked, unsure just how many secrets Sam thought you had.

"Do you like him?"

DEAN'S POV

He yawned, crawling out of bed to get changed. Every day he seemed to get up much earlier than before. He wasn't sure if it was simply becoming natural, or if it was all because he wanted to have more time with (Y/n). He sighed sharply, knowing those thoughts didn't help him at all.

After getting dressed, he realized it was a bit too quiet. Usually (Y/n) was out, but Sam was always passed out. Dean turned to find Sam gone as well. They must've gone on that walk together, he thought, shaking his head. She never woke him up to do those things.

He packed his duffel bag, then made his way to the window. There, he saw Sam and (Y/n), speaking quietly. Dean cracked the window slightly and slowly, as to not make a sound. He listened carefully.

"I still think your lying,"Sam sighed, crossing his arms,"But alright."

She stuck her hands in her coat pockets, shrugging her shoulders. She seemed nervous, or in contemplation. Finally she mumbled,"Thanks, Sam."

She swiveled around, marching back towards the door of the shared motel room. Dean, realizing he'd be caught, ran to the bathroom door. Right as he began to open it, (Y/n) rushed in, taking a deep breath. With quick thinking, Dean pretended to zip up his jeans.

"I was wondering where you guys were. How was your walk?"He said nonchalantly, despite his heart racing in his chest.

(Y/n) tucked a stray hair behind her ear as she replied,"Oh, you know, normal. We just talked for a bit."

He attempted to read her, to see if there was any sort of falter in her, but none was present. At least none he could see. She had always been an amazing lier. Truthfully the only thing that gave her away was intense focus, almost like a hypnosis over whoever she was lying to. Most people didn't even realize it. Dean always did.

Sam, he thought to himself, was never as good.

(Y/n) mentioned something about checking the car for something, and left the room just as Sam entered. How perfect, Dean mused with a smirk.

"Hey, Sammy,"He said with a smile,"How was your walk?"

Sam shrugged,"Fine, I guess."

Apparently he had gotten better than Dean thought.

"Hear any new, juicy secret?"Dean asked, putting on his shoes.

Sam looked up, brow furrowed,"Since when were you interested in what (Y/n) and I talked about?"

"Look, Sam, don't try to play dumb. You obviously know something I don't, and I don't like it when people know stuff I don't. Spit it out."

Sam looked troubled. He found a sudden interest in the carpet, unwilling to look at Dean. Finally he raised his head, taking in a breath to speak as (Y/n) entered again. With a triumphant smile, Sam mouthed a sorry. Dean growled.

"You guys ready to go?"She asked, stunning as usual.

Man, Dean thought to himself, if I don't find out what they were talking about it might just kill me.

(Y/N)'S POV

Due to the fact that you had sold your motorcycle a month ago, you rode in the impala with Dean and Sam. Not that you were complaining, because to be honest the car was a beauty. You were always in the passenger away, forcing Sam into the backseat. For a while he complained a lot, but recently he had shut up and learned that it was actually helpful. With you in the front, Sam could sleep and Dean still had someone to talk to.

Usually you loved your conversations with Dean after Sam fell asleep, but the two of you were silent today. You were lost in thought, enveloped in your conversation with Sam early that morning. Did you like Dean? You sure hoped not. There was no hope in ever starting anything with him anyway.

Dean wasn't a man for relationships lasting more than one night, and you weren't sure you were either. Being friends with Sam and Dean was already a big improvement for you. Before that, the closest thing you had to a friend was their father, John, but really you only talked once a year. And beside that, you respected him as a teacher, not as a friend.

"Hey babe,"He said, getting your attention.

This was a normal nickname for you. He had recently started calling you this, and you weren't complaining. In fact, you loved the nickname. Only more proof to what you hoped wasn't true.

"Yeah?"You said, turning to look at him.

"Put in a different disk. I don't wanna listen to this anymore."

You searched through the disks, pulled out on, then replaced it. Things became silent again.

The impala had such a calming purr of the engine as it glided along the rocky asphalt. A small smile crept onto your face. Being with the Winchesters was an amazing thing. It really was.

"Is there a gas station coming up soon?"You said, trying to bring up a conversation.

"We better hope so,"He chuckled,"This baby ain't gonna run forever."

You sighed, looking out the window once again. It was growing dark outside. You hoped to find a hotel soon. Sleeping in the impala wasn't the most comfortable thing ever.

A half an hour later the car slid to a stop. You had been dozing off, but quickly awoke to see the lit up has station. Dean got out without a word and pumped the gas. You peered back at Sam, who was still asleep, leaning against the window awkwardly.

Dean opened the door again, then pulled out some cash, handing it to you,"Will you pay for this? Oh and grab me something to eat. I'm starving."

You nodded, getting out and walking down to the station. Once inside, you wandered about, trying to find something Dean and Sam would like. You knew from experience if he handed you enough for both of them, it meant get food him and Sam. Even if he didn't say it.

You picked up some miscellaneous food items you figured they'd enjoy, them skimmed the rest of the aisles. That's when you came across a slice of pie. It was individually wrapped and kept cold, and you couldn't help the grin that spread across your face as you saw it. Quickly you snatched it up, as if it were some sort of prize, then scurried to the front desk.

"Pump nine,"You said, handing the clerk the money.

The busty blonde chewed her gum annoyingly. You bit your cheek, saying nothing. Despite this girl being annoying, you were a nice person, and decided to let it be.

After taking her sweet time, she handed you back your change and bagged up your items. You walked briskly back to the car, excited to see Dean's face when you handed him the pie.

"Hey, (Y/n),"Sam yawned as you plopped down next to Dean.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty,"You giggled, handing him his food,"Here."

He thanked you as you passed Dean his burger. A smile crawled onto his lips as he laid eyes on it, taking it from you and throwing the paper wrapping onto Sam unceremoniously. Dean drove to an empty parking lot and you ate. Dean finished much sooner than the two of you.

"Hey, did you grab something to drink?"He asked, licking his fingers.

"You know what, I think I did,"You said after finishing your meal. You reached into the back and pulled out two waters. You handed one to Dean, then one to Sam, mumbling,"I think there's something else in here besides my water bottle..."

This caught Dean's attention. His eyes grew wide as you pulled out the dessert, and the excited twinkle was enough to make you pleased with yourself. He took it from you delicately, giving you a thankful smile before unwrapping it. After the first bite, you could hear his contented sigh. Good, you thought with a smile.

SAM'S POV

Sam watched the two of you, shaking his head. It amazed him how close you were. He had honestly thought no one would be as close to him as you were, other than himself, of course. Without Dean realizing it, he had let his guard down. He had let someone come along. And vice versa. Really after the first job the three of you had completed together you knew (Y/n) had to stay. Sam convinced Dean, which wasn't hard, to let you stay for just one more job, then one more, until it just became routine to have you there. Sam was indeed quite proud of himself.

"Dean!"Sam heard you squeal, calling him back to reality.

Whipped cream and cherry filling were dripping down your cheek and onto your jacket. Sam tried to suppress a laugh, but when you threw some back, landing it over his forehead and eye, Sam couldn't hold it any longer.

Dean threw his signature glare, retorting,"What, you want in this, too?"

Sam raised his hands in surrender, laughing,"I don't want to be any part of this."

It was nice to have a girl around. More than that, it was nice to see his brother bonding with someone besides him.

(Y/N)'S POV

The road seemed to last forever, but you didn't mind. You and Dean were talking again, and that's all the mattered. Sam had fallen asleep again. Dean was rocking out to ACDC, and you had been for a few songs, but as the night grew darker, the leather seats seemed to beckon you to sleep.

Taking notice to this, Dean turned down the music, mumbling softy,"You can sleep. I'll be fine."

"Nah,"You said,"I'm not even tired."

"Yeah, right,"He paused,"I'm used to driving while Sammy was sleeping before you came along anyway."

"Okay, but don't push yourself. If you get tired pull over,"You whispered,"Goodnight, Dean."

He looked over to you, already snuggled up against the window, sighing,"Goodnight."

_ "You can't stop it,"Someone hissed in the darkness,"You can't stop what I'll turn into."Dean came into view, begging,"Just kill me!"_

_ He was tied down to a chair with chains. You were desperate, hurting, unsure. Where was Sam? What were you supposed to do?_

_ Suddenly his eyes changed. He blinked, and his eyes grew dark as he chuckled,"You knew what I would become. You know what I am. But you just can't send me back to hell, can you? You're weak. It'll be the death of you, just like it was the death of_ _your brother!"_

_ "(Y/n)?"Someone called from the distanc_e,"(Y/n_)!"_

You jumped up out of your slumber, heart racing. Had it been all a dream? Was it fake? You buried your face in you hands, trying to take a deep breath.

"Are you okay?"Dean asked, grasping your shoulders. Sam was in the other bed, looking at you worriedly.

"I'm fine,"you said shakily, getting up from the bed to walk to the bathroom,"Just go back to sleep."

You closed the door just in time for everything to come crashing down on you. It was just a dream, you told yourself, splashing your face with water. None of it was real.

You looked up into the mirror to find your face, tear-stained and puffy. Then there was a knock at the door, right before it opened. Sam was there.

"Hey,"He greeted wearily, closing the door again,"you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine,"You said with the best smile you could muster. That's when you realized something,"Hey, when did we get to a hotel? I don't remember coming inside."

He handed you a towel to wipe down your face, replying,"We just got here. I walked in, but Dean didn't want to wake you up so he carried you in. I was taking off my shoes when he walked inside. When he set you on the bed, you said his name, so we thought you were awake, but..."

He had trailed off, looking to the floor. You weren't sure if you wanted to hear the rest. You gave an aggravated sigh.

Setting the towel on the counter, you said,"Well I am now, and I'm fine, so we might as well get some sleep."

Sam opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. He seemed to be watching you in deep thought, as if trying to search for the answer to your panic. Finally he shook his head, walking back to his bed, as did you. Dean was sitting on the couch, in a pair of grey sweatpants. He looked up at you as you made your way back to your bed, saying nothing.

An hour passed without anyone saying a word. You were still wide awake, despite the lights being off. You tossed and turned, finding every position uncomfortable. Images of a demon Dean kept clouding your vision. It was just a dream. You could repeat it to yourself a thousand times, but it still scared you to death.

Finally you sat up, under the impression you wouldn't get any sleep. You went to pull out your laptop, but Dean's voice caught your attention.

"Can't sleep either?"

"Yeah,"You said, turning to him.

He stood, walking over to your bed, sighing,"Well, I can't either, and that damn couch is more uncomfortable than rocks."

He came and sat against the headboard against you. He pulled something up from his hand, and turned on the tv. He flicked trough the channels. The warm glow from the tv made it easier to see in the darkness, but it also made you realize he had taken off his shirt. Your eyes roamed over the ripped muscles as your stomach flipped and twirled around in response. You took a deep breath, leaning against him. He draped his arm on your hip, and after an episode or two of some comedy, you felt yourself falling back into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**i hope you enjoy this chapter! Much more coming soon, but my life is a bit hectic. I won't have time to start writing again until Thursday, and who knows when I'll finish :( anyway I'll try my best to keep chapter updates steady, but it's gonna be a challenge! As always, leave feedback in the comments below and I'll be back with another chapter. Real soon :)**

Groggily, you awoke, rubbing your eyes. With a small yawn, you turned to the table in between the beds to see that it was already six thirty seven. You were asleep for an hour longer than normal. You turned back around to find Dean there, sleeping like a baby. A smile spread from your lips as you remembered the events from last night. Carefully you peeled the blankets off yourself, trying not to wake him, then pulled your legs out to dangle from the bed. You took one last glance at Dean, then rested you feet on the carpet.

"Where do you think your going?"A voice called out. You cringed. Dean was awake.

"I'm just gonna go get ready. Do the stuff I usually do in the morning."You replied, facing him wearily.

He sighed,"Fine. When your done getting dressed let me know. I'm gonna change too."

You nodded, escorting yourself to the bathroom. Was it wrong of you to have slept with Dean? Nothing sexual happened anyway. Were you supposed to keep things professional?

You rid your head of these thoughts, changing quickly and brushing out your hair. You threw it up into a cute but simple messy bun, then applied a bit of makeup. Knowing you weren't actually hunting today, you knew you wouldn't end up looking like a raccoon by the end of the night all because you put on mascara. After doing the finishing touches, you exited the bathroom, telling Dean he could go now. The room had a few mugs with packets of assorted tea bags, and you gladly took one and heated up the water. Tea was always a great way for you to kick start your morning.

"Are you gonna go on that walk now?"Dean called from the bathroom. You rushed over, hushing him.

"Sam's still sleeping!"You whispered, craning your head back to get a good look at Sam.

He shook his head in disbelief,"Who cares if he's sleeping? He's been sleeping for hours."

You ignored his snide comment, knowing deep down he did care for his brother. Despite what he said, he did began to move around a bit quieter. You decided you'd skip your morning walk today. Spending time with Dean was much more relaxing anyway.

You walked back over to your mug, dipping the bag of herbs into the piping water. You watched the water change colors ever so slowly. Dean threw on his leather jacket, letting out a sharp sigh as he walked over to you.

"Come on,"He said, walking to the door.

You, befuddled, turned around asking,"Where are we going? And without Sammy?"

"We're going to the store. I owe you a jacket, since the last one had a huge pie stain on it. Besides, me and Sam could use some new clothes."

You nodded, scribbling a quick note down on a post-it. You placed it on top of the clock, the scurried after Dean.

Surprisingly enough, Dean bought you an expensive leather jacket, the exact one you had been wanting for over a year now. He bought Sam a few plaid shirts and some shoes for himself. You continued on with him to get yourself a new pair of jeans, since most of yours were falling apart. He heaved a sigh as you grabbed a few pairs to try on.

"Oh, whatever,"You said,"When it comes time for you to get clothes you're way pickier than me."

Dean shot you a glare, and you laughed. Soon enough you were ready to try some clothes on. You told him he could wait in the car if he wanted, but he insisted on following you to the dressing rooms.

DEAN'S POV

"Okay, what do you think of these?"She said, walking out of the stall.

Dean's breath hitched in his throat. Since when did she have a butt like that? It had to have been those damn jeans. She turned around, showing her backside even more and he knew if he looked any longer things would get out of hand.

"It's okay,"He said, trying to sound aloof,"Go try a different one."

And with that, she hurried back into the stall. A few seconds later, she came back out again, this time a darker wash of jeans.

"My shirt kept getting stuck on the tags. Stupid things,"She muttered,"Anyway, these ones?"

(Y/n) looked so innocent and cute, looking at Dean like that. He couldn't take it. But the jeans had angel wings decorated on the butt pockets, which turned him off completely, despite how great she looked.

"No,"He said sharply,"Definitely not those."

"Why not?"She said, crossing her arms.

He shifted uncomfortably,"Just no, okay?"

She watched him for a second, then nodded, going to change again. Man, he was gonna need a beer if she kept this up.

"Okay, this is the last one. What do you think?"

Dean looked up, awestruck once again. Why did she do this to him? Sure, he was a womanizer. Women were his life. Well, other than his car, his family and hunting. But women were usually just something to take his mind away from his life. He was attracted to them, sure, but he was NEVER awed.

"Dean?"She asked worriedly.

He shut his mouth, stuttering,"Uhh, nothing. Just spacing out."

(Y/n) raised her eyebrows, with a small smile,"The jeans, Dean. Do you like these better than the first one?"

He cleaned his mind, throwing a flashy smile,"Yeah, those are sexy,"He winked, watching her face redden just a bit,"But they'll get all ripped up."

"I guess it'll make them even more sexy to a hunter like you, then, won't they?"She threw back at them with an grin.

Since when did she get so sassy? Dean began to not care when. All he knew was he liked it.

She turned around, swaying her hips just enough to drive him mad. This was not ok. She was (Y/n), not some flirty chick at a bar. He shook his head. They were friends. Just friends. It was better that way.

(Y/N)'S POV

Dean walked over to the counter with you. You handed the clerk the jeans along with some cash, and she scanned the price with a bubbly disposition.

"Wait,"Dean grumbled, holding out his hand. The clerk immediately stopped, blinking a few times in confusion. Dean threw some dollars down onto the counter,"No girl should pay for her own clothes. Give her back her money."

You took the cash and the clerk handed you the jeans, and you thanked her. Quickly after, you turned back to Dean, mumbling,"You didn't have to do that. You already bought be a jacket today. We are low on cash anyway."

He shook his head stubbornly, saying,"No. It's my job to buy whatever you want."

You smiled, pulling him into a hug,"Dummy."

His arms wrapped around you, and for the first time in years, you felt safe and at home. For once in your life you weren't alone.

That's when Dean's phone began to ring.

You let go, looking away. He cleared his throat awkwardly, then answered the call. The two of you walked out of the store and back to the impala.

"That was Sam,"Dean sighed,"Looks like he found an interesting case."

"Hey guys,"Sam sighed,"So get this,"He flipped his laptop to face the two of you,"twelve missing person reports. Each was a girl with brown hair and blue eyes between the ages of five and ten."

"Maybe it was a coincidence, Sammy. There are creepers out there."Dean said, packing his bag.

"No, this is different. They go missing on August eighteenth from their beds, in Florida. Their bodies never turn up. It happens every ten years."

This caught your attention,"August eighteenth is a week away."

"Exactly,"Said Sam, swiveling the computer back towards him,"I figured we could drive there today and research a bit. Maybe you could use your people skills to get some information out of the family."

Dean scoffed,"People skills my ass."

You turned to him in mock surprise,"I have great people skills! Better than you ever were."

"Right. You do have better people skills than me. Because you're a girl!"He argued,"If you're getting information with a guy they just want to bang you so they'll tell you whatever you want. And if it's a girl they get all mushy."

"But if it's a girl and she's hot for you, then you win,"You shot back.

"Look, you two, it's great that your fighting about who's better, not to mention taking the other persons side, but we have actual work to do. Besides, since both of you are so great, why don't you work together?"

You were taken aback. Work together? Why had you never thought about that? It was a good idea, after all. Then if one of you was getting along better with the civilian the other would find a way to leave.

"Of course, Sam,"Dean sneered,"We knew that."

Sam held an unbelieving smile as he shook his head, returning to his computer screen.

After much driving, you arrived at the location. It was early in the morning when you arrived, so you checking into a hotel and got things settled down before getting briefed by Sam.

"Okay, so I'll input the coordinates into my phone to get us there. Dean, you and (Y/n) will investigate a bit with the neighbors to see if anything weird has happens recently or what they've heard on the mystery ghost. I'll head to the library to see if I can dig up anything worth while, then pick you guys up. Got it?"

"No,"Dean ordered,"We keep Baby. You can take a bus to your freaking library."

Sam sighed, waving off his brother,"Fine, whatever."

You and Dean began fishing through your wardrobes (suitcases) for an outfit.

"So who are we today? Newly weds who just moved in down the street?"

SAM'S POV

Sam laughed to himself. They always chose that cover story. Or detectives/FBI. On occasion they'd have to choose something different, like when they were investigating a case with a therapist. But even then, they were a married couple with communication problems.

Sure, it would be hard to believe that they were siblings, but still. They could choose a different cover story if they had wanted.

Sam tried to hide it, but he really did miss Jess. He knew she was dead, and he knew he'd never have a normal life, but he wished he could at least have someone to love. Dean had finally found his woman, after years of looking. His was long gone, no matter how much he wished she wasn't.

(Y/N)'S POV

"Hello,"You chirped,"We're new around these parts. Just moved in down the road and wanted to meet our new neighbors."

A woman of her late thirties had answered the door, and you had out on a different fake personality today. Since you picked personalities first, Dean had to play along.

"Oh, wonderful!"She exclaimed,"I'm . Please, come in for a cup of tea!"

You thanked her, then stepped into the door with Dean close behind you.

Soon enough you were all chatting over tea and cookies.

"How did the two of you meet?"She asked excitedly after you had told her you were newly weds.

"Well, it was a total coincidence, really,"You began nervously, unsure really what to say. They usually didn't ask you much about yourself. Choosing your words carefully, you continued,"Well, we both are somewhat well known in what we do, and we just so happened to meet each other at a bar when we were studying up for a case."

You stared into those emerald eyes. So enticing, so magnificent. You were lost in the pools of his soul, attempting to make sure each detail of their story was correct.

"A case?"She asked curiously,"Are you two lawyers?"

"What?"You mumbled, confused for a second before processing what was happening again. Quickly you continued,"Oh. Yeah. We're lawyers. Anyway, we worked that case together and have been pretty much inseparable since."

"Best damn case I ever worked,"He breathed, looking down at you with a sincere smile. Your cheeks grew warm.

"Well, aren't you two just adorable!"She swooned, clasping her hands together.

" , where is your husband?"You asked, trying to keep back on track of your priorities.

"Oh, he went out with our son to get groceries. They'll be back anytime now."She said, sipping on her tea.

" , we are concerned about a rumor spread around about this neighborhood. We don't want to raise our child in a place that is unsafe,"Dean said, wrapping his arms around you for emphasis.

"Wait, are you pregnant? Oh my this is wonderful! How many weeks are you? Three? Six? Oh this is such a beautiful thing, Dear,"She smiled brightly. Well that was a curve ball. Pregnancy was not something you had ever said about yourself. Dean did change it up this time.

He placed a hand on your stomach lovingly,"It really is. Now, what about this rumor?"

"Oh yes. Well it's nothing to worry about, really. They say that every person to live in that house has had their daughters abducted and never returned on the night of their seventh birthday. Mind you, it has to be the second child. And it must be a little girl with brown hair and blue eyes,"She said with a sigh. Regaining her bright nature, she added,"So it's really nothing to worry about for the two of you!"

After she pushed out more details about your life, you found a way to leave. After exiting the building and ensuring you were out of ear and eye sight, you slapped Dean in the arm.

He chuckled,"What was that for?"

"Pregnant, Dean? Pregnant?"You seethed, trying to keep it down,"Am I getting fat or something?"

This time he couldn't hold in his laughter as he replied,"Hell no!"

You took a deep breath,"Let's go get Sammy."


	4. Chapter 4

**PLEASE READ:**

**alrighty guys so this is completely raw, unedited stuff right here! Sorry guys... Anyway I realize it started off kind of extreme but, you know, whatever. Haha. It had to happen ASAP for the storyline. Anyway I also realize Dean doesn't really act like himself when he's with (Y/n)'s mom, but I feel like he would try to be someone her mom would be proud to call a son-in-law because it is all fake. It's just something for her mom to believe is real, when in reality (Y/n) is off hunting and killing things that go bump in the night :) anyway, no flames and lastly, enjoy!**

** - Kat/Kandee**

"Well that was, to say the least, very tiring,"Dean said, setting down his shotgun. You laid down your tools onto the bed with a sigh. That's when you heard Dean groan,"I'll be right back."

You saw him saunter into the bathroom, clutching his side. With a worried look, you turned to Sam, a question in your eyes. He nodded. Sam continued to pack his bag as you followed Dean to the bathroom, picking up the safety kit as you went.

"Dude, privacy?"Dean said after you opened the door. You rolled your eyes, closing the door behind you. Without a word you set the kit down and pulled out a needle and thread. Dean chuckled,"I'm fine. You don't need those."

"Take off your shirt,"You said with a sigh. You threaded the needle.

He took a deep breath, knowing you wouldn't listen. Slowly he peeled it off, taking a sharp breath in. He was as toned as ever, despite all the cheeseburgers. You couldn't help but stare. As your eyes began making their way down his chest, you noticed the huge slash, blood dried onto the skin around it.

You wet one of the motel's rags, then began dabbing the wound. The cakes blood came off the skin without much ease, but after a few minutes, it was clean enough to stitch up.

"This might hurt a little bit,"You warned. He winced as you stuck the needle in.

Soon enough you had finished. You looked up, and he breathed heavily. His green eyes drew you in closer, though you weren't sure why. That's when you noticed the cut above his eye. You pulled out the wet rag again, reaching up to cleanse it. Gingerly, you wiped off the blood. With your other hand, you reached up and held the other side of his head for convenience. Once the cut was properly taken care of, you set down the rag onto the counter Dean was pressed up against. You looked up into his eyes once again.

"All done,"You breathed, barely audible.

His eyes traveled from yours down to your lips, then back up. You knew what was going to happen. You knew what was coming next. Did you want it?

He reached to place a stray hair away from your face, tucking it behind your ear. His hand hovered there, unsure. You stayed there, looking deep into the ocean of his eyes. You weren't sure either. Was this right?

He didn't give you time to finish your thought. Suddenly he took the plunge. His lips were soft, the stubble on his face tickling yours. He started slow and soft, then it became desperate. You tangled your hands in his hair. Dean's hands raked their way down your sides. His lips were intoxicating. You moaned as his tongue wrapped around yours in a never ending battle.

Suddenly he picked you up, setting you down on to counter. You leaned into him, deepening the kiss, when-

"Hey Dean, come check this out!"Sam called from the next room.

Dean pulled away from you, panting. You tried to take a deep breath to calm yourself. Your heart was beating a thousand times a minute. You had no idea how you were still alive. Had you just kissed Dean Winchester? You couldn't breathe. His hand rested on your hips, but soon left as he sighed, taking one last long look at you before leaving the bathroom.

It had been two weeks since that incident. Neither one of you spoke a word of it. At times you wondered if it had all been a dream.

Since then, you've had to watch Dean go home with five girls. Every morning he'd come back to the hotel, grumpy and stuck in a horrible hangover. And who took care of him for the rest of the day? You.

"So, guys, I was wondering if we could make a quick pit stop,"You said shyly, zipping up your duffel bag.

"What do you mean?"Sam asked,"Where?"

"Don't worry, it's not that far from here. Probably only an hour,"You said reassuringly,"It's just I wanna check on my parents. Make sure they are still up and kicking. You don't even have to say hi to anyone."

"How the hell are we not gonna say howdy to anybody if you plan on having a family reunion?"Dean asked, brow furrowed.

"I'll just pretend to be a saleswoman and walk up to their door. The haven't seen me since I was sixteen, so I highly doubt they'll recognize me."You said with a small smile.

"Fine,"Said Dean as he picked up the keys to the impala,"Let's get going."

The three of you rushed out the door and into the car. Automatically the radio turned on, to your surprise, and "Heat of the moment" by Asia came on.

Sam groaned,"I hate this song."

"Why?"You chuckled,"Is it really that bad?"

"It's a long story,"Sam said, facing the window.

Dean turned down the music, replying,"We ran into a trickster. Put Sam in some kind of Groundhog Day."

"Oh,"You said, still slightly confused, but some of the dots were connecting.

After an hour of driving and a stop at the gas station, you arrived in your old neighborhood. You looked into the off-white house longingly, old memories of Josh and you in your head. Your poor brother. He never deserved death.

You sighed, blinking back tears. No need to flood your mind with those thoughts now.

"Hey,"Dean said, touching your shoulder,"Let's go."

He got out, and you, confused, got out as well as you said,"Why are you going with me?"

"Figured you could use some backup,"He said, nocking on the window next to Sam,"Hey we'll be back in a minute."

Sam nodded as you and Dean walked up to the front door. The yard was so different from when you were younger. The grass was overgrown and brown, and the fence posts were rusty. As you got closer, you realized the paint was peeling from the outer walls of the house. Maybe they weren't here after all.

You knocked on the door nervously. Dean snuck a quick glance at you. You smiled. You took a deep breath. Why did time seem to slow? What were you going to say?

Slowly the door opened, revealing an older woman with a tired look in her eyes.

"Hello, I'm-"You began, but were quickly interrupted.

"(Y/n)?"She gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth.

This definitely wasn't going as planned. How did she even recognize you? When you were sixteen you looked entirely different!

"Uh, yeah,"You began,"Hi mom."

She ushered you inside along with Dean. She went into the other room quickly to pull out old scrapbooks, tearing running down her face.

"Sorry, Dean, I honestly didn't think it would end like this,"You mumbled.

"It's fine,"Dean said with an uncharacteristic smile,"It's all for family."

You smiled, mouthing a thanks as your mother came back in the room.

"Please, sit,"She said, motioning to the couch after wiping her eyes,"I'm sorry I just can't believe it. I've missed you so much. Um, who is this?"

"This is Dean,"You stuttered,"He's... He's..."

"It's wonderful to meet you, Dean. I'm Margaret, (Y/n)'s mother. Is it wrong of me to assume you're married?"

Your eyes widened in shock. Married? Why would she assume you were married?

Suddenly Dean grabbed your hand, squeezing it gently,"Yes. Well, engaged."

Another tear slid down her cheek, despite the bittersweet smile that spread across her lips.

"That's wonderful,"She said,"When is the wedding?"

"There isn't a date yet,"You said, playing along,"With our jobs it's hard to find down time."

She pulled out one of the older scrapbooks, wiping off the film of dust. With a sigh, she eased open the old book.

"This is a picture of (y/n) when she was five years old. Look at that crazy hair!"She hummed,"And this one here is of her when she held Josh for the first time. Oh this one was from when she was eleven. Actually, it was right before,"She paused, eyes growing dark,"Right before the accident."

"Mom,"You sighed,"Let's not talk about this."

"It's just been so hard,"She mumbled. With a deep breath, she threw on a grin yet again,"Why don't you two stay for a few days? We could get to know each other!"

"I'm sorry,"You whispered, voice cracking,"We can't. We were just stopping by."

You could see your mom's disappointment. She seemed to grow older from the news. Her weary eyes were tired and red from crying. Your heart broke just by seeing her. This was a bad idea. This had been a very bad idea.

"We could stay a couple days,"Dean suddenly spoke up.

You looked over to him, brow furrowed,"But with our jobs we can't really take much time off. Besides, what about Sam?"

"Eh,"He scoffed,"It'll be fine. We'll rent a hotel. Sam can stop by to meet your mother too."

You smiled, grabbing his hand as you said,"Thank you."

You gave him a small peck on the cheek, telling yourself it was all acting. It was a dream for your mom. A fake reality that your mom could believe was true.

You soon left with Dean. Upon arriving at the hotel, you finally found the courage up speak once again.

"So, Dean,"You said, drumming your fingers against the small table,"I wanted to say-"

"Don't,"He interrupted, popping open his beer.

You closed your mouth. You knew he understood how you felt, and there was no reason to express it with words. A smile creeped up onto your face without you even realizing it. It really was great to have him around.

"The shower's open,"Sam said, walking out of the bathroom.

"I'll just take one tomorrow morning. All the hot water's probably gone at this hour anyway,"You said, shrugging.

Sam nodded in agreement before sitting down on the couch next to Dean. You got up from your seat at the table and laid down onto one of the beds. Some sleep would clear your mind. Hopefully.

DEAN'S POV

He sipped on his beer idly, flipping through channels on the ancient tv. After finding a talk show he remembered making fun of with (Y/n), he cranked his head backwards, about to speak, when he saw her laying there. She was beautiful. Bits of hair scattered across the pillow, fanning out. Her lips her slightly parted as she took in small breaths.

He gave her one last look over before facing the tv again.

(Y/N)'S POV

"Here,"Said Sam, dropping something into the palm of yours and Deans hands,"With the story you told your mom your gonna need these."

You open it to find a gorgeous diamond ring. Every which way it turned it sparkled. You couldn't help but examine the beauty in the small ring. It took your breath away.

You slid it onto your finger with ease, and were surprised to find it fit.

"That was our mom's,"Sam said, looking down. Clearing his throat, he added,"And the one Dean's wearing was our Dad's."

You were honored. Despite the fact that this was all just an act, it sees crazy that they trusted you with something so personal. A small treasure.

"In other words, don't lose it,"Dean said after putting on the ring.

You smiled. This was one thing you would never lose.

Sam sighed,"Alright, let's get going. Wouldn't want to be late to your mom's house."

The three of you hopped into the impala and drove down the road until you reached your house once again. The same house you had once vowed never to come back to.

Your mother greeted you and Dean before you even had the chance to introduce Sam. Soon, the three of you were snuggled up on the couch as she pulled a chair closer to the opposite side of the coffee table.

"I'm so glad you're here,"She said with an airy sigh,"You and Dean are quite adorable together."

Sam laughed, mumbling something under his breath before turning away.

"You must invite me to your wedding, dear,"Your mother said, reaching over to touch your cheek. She clucked her tongue,"You've got your father's eyes. And the most beautiful smile. I thought I'd never see it again after Josh died. I thought I'd never see you again."

"Mom, don't,"You said wearily. You really didn't want to talk about this.

She sighed,"You're right. Enough of this."

"Guys, didn't we have a lunch outing we were supposed to go to? With some of your guys' clients or something?"Sam said, breaking the silence.

"Uh, yeah, I believe we do,"You said, taking a stand,"We should be going. Thank you, mom, for having us."

"Of course,"She whispered, watching you go.

You slammed the door to the impala, grumbling,"Let's get out if here."

"What?"Sam asked, astonished.

"We should've never come. This was a bad idea,"You replied, feeling sick to your stomach.

"You're telling me,"Dean said under his breath.

Sam looked back between the two if you, still surprised,"Dean, think about what you're saying. You know if you had the chance you'd visit mom-"

"Moms dead, Sam!"Dean yelled. He paused,"And it was our fault as a family for dragging her into this business."

Suddenly there was silence. Dean drove back to the motel without any music, deepening the suffocating silence. As soon as you got there you know you had to leave.

"I'm going. Be back in an hour,"You said nonchalantly. Sam nodded, so you walked out the door.

The wind was nowhere to be found. The sky lay still as did the trees. It was as if the tension between the siblings followed you wherever you went.

You had wandered off into town, migrating towards a small café. It was a sunny day, and the waitress sat you outside to take in the sunshine. A few cars meandered by. You began to relax. How could you not? This small little town was quiet and reserved, though it had grown much since you were a child.

"Excuse me,"A man's voice asked, pulling you out of your thoughts,"(Y/n)?"

You whipped your head to the side, facing a man with a kind smile. You knew better than to trust men with kind smiles.

"Who are you?"You said harshly, reaching for your gun that lie loyally at your side.

He looked confused,"You don't remember me? It's Sean. From high school?"

You immediately dropped your hand from your side. Everything began to click. The short brown hair. The icy blue eyes. Your ex.

"Sean?"You stood, smiling,"It's great to see you!"

"May I?"He asked, motioning at the chair.

"Of course!"You said, sitting down as well.

"So,"He began, laughing a bit,"How have you been? Rather, where have you been?"

"Well,"You stuttered, trying to come up with something. Anything that made sense,"At first I just needed to leave. You know how I was back in high school. But, I got a nice job out of town, and I've just been working ever since. What about you?"

"Not much, really. Just took over my dad's business,"He said with a shrug.

A small smile came across your face as you replied,"Just like you always planned."

He chuckled, looking down. His smile was just as contagious as it always had been. You remembered the times when you laughed together and talked for hours. For that short while, you had forgotten all the pain and suffering. Even the hunting.

Even now you got to enjoy your meal with him, and all your stress with the Winchesters seemed to leave you.

"So,"He said, messing with the silverware,"You've got to have yourself a husband by now, yeah?"

Now it was your turn to laugh as you replied,"Oh no, I don't have one of those."

He looked surprised. Intrigued even as he said,"Wow. Woulda figured you'd settle down at some point,"Sean paused, thinking,"(Y/n), why did we break up? Do you think it would ever work out? If we tried."

You sighed. This was a topic you were hoping wouldn't come to play. Especially after your kiss with Dean. It made any relationship possibility thrown out the window. Nobody amounted to him, and deep down you knew it.

"I don't know. It just didn't work out last time. I had things I had to do in other places. As for getting back together, I just don't know. I don't even live around here,"You reasoned.

"But you could,"He said. There was that smile again. You had to look away.

Then again, what was wrong with a little hook up with an old friend? How many girls had Dean been with since your kiss? It had obviously meant nothing to him. Why couldn't you have a little fun too?

"How about we talk about this more tomorrow? For lunch?"You sidestepped, hoping to pull out of the awkward conversation.

A grin spread across his face as he said,"Great! There's a new sushi restaurant just down the street. I'll pick you up at one,"He winked,"It's a date."

You laughed and stood, giving him a small hug.

DEAN'S POV

He watched you with that man, shoulders tensed and eyes focused. Who the hell was he? Why was he with you? Was he the reason you were late to get back to the hotel? Dean growled something under her breath.

"What wrong? She probably knows that guy from school or something,"Sam said.

"Yeah, well I don't like it,"Dean grumbled,"He could be a demon just waiting to kill her."

Sam sighed, following Dean to the café. (Y/n) was laughing at something the man had said, and Sam had to admit, they had chemistry. He seemed like a nice guy too. Maybe her only chance at a normal life.

"Hey, (Y/n) what are you doing with this guy?"Dean said, voice raised slightly. He pointed a finger in the man's direction rudely, but refused to look at him.

"Oh, Dean, uh this is Sean,"(y/n) stuttered, motioning to the man. She gave "Sean" a nervous smile before saying,"Sean this is my friends Dean and Sam."

He gave a flashy grin,"It's nice to meet the two of you."

Dean glared into his soul.

Sam gave him a nervous grin,"Yeah, nice to meet you too."

"See you tomorrow,"He said, giving (Y/n) a wink before sticking his hands in his pockets and walking away.

She gave him a small wave before he left. After he was out of eyesight, Dean grabbed (Y/n) by the arm and started dragging her to the impala.

"Get your hands off me!"She screeched, prying his wrist off herself and getting him into an arm-bar.

"What the hell?! Let go of me!"Dean yelled,"Who was that guy anyway? Was he the reason you were late to get back to the hotel?"

She groaned,"Oh god Dean why does it matter? He's just a friend from high school!"

She let go of him, walking to the impala. Dean rubbed his arm, turning to Sam with a look of utter amazement.

"You deserved it,"Sam said dryly, getting in the front seat.

The night proceeded in silence. It soon grew dark, and you fell to sleep before anyone could say goodnight.


	5. Chapter 5

**I just realized that Sean's name is basically Sam and Dean mixed together. Haha oops! I swear that wasn't on purpose! Anyway it's kinda funny and cool so whatevs. Here's your next chapter! I'm kinda sick so writing this and watching Supernatural is pretty much my life today. -_- **

**enjoy!**

You put on your only formal-ish outfit, a black dress that hugged your body in all the right places. You even went the extra mile and curled your hair in bouncy waves. After throwing on some eyeliner, you walked out of the bathroom.

"Man, you took a long time tod-"Sam started, then stopped mid-sentence when he saw you. Astonished, he said,"Wow, are you going somewhere?"

"As a matter of fact, I am,"You smirked.

"Good for you,"Sam mumbled just loud enough for you to hear. He gave you a small smile.

"I'll be back by nine,"You said, grabbing your purse,"Most likely before then. It's just a little lunch date."

That's when you noticed Dean was gone.

"He went out to get lunch for us,"Sam said, as if reading your mind,"Don't worry. I'll make sure he doesn't come crashing your date."

You thanked him, then left. Sean was outside waiting in his sparkling brand new car. It looked great. It was no impala, but it was a nice 2013 camaro, which was also pretty cool.

You got into the passenger seat as he began to drive through the parking lot.

"Who's car is that?"He laughed as the impala drove in,"That car has seen better days."

"That's Dean's car,"you replied dryly, looking straight ahead.

He instantly cringed as he said,"Dean's that guy I met yesterday, right? Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's alright,"You said,"He hasn't been all that kind to me lately anyway."

Dean got out of his car as you drove past. He stared, at a loss for words, but you didn't even take a glance. He had been with seven women now since you two had kissed. It had meant nothing. The whole thing meant nothing. You realized you had just become another victim of Dean Winchester.

"You look as radiant as always,"Sean said, looking over to you.

"I see you're as flirtatious as you were in high school,"You shot back with a delighted grin.

He laughed, and small talk ensued until you reach the sushi restaurant. When you walked in, you were astonished by the beauty of the building. The whole room gave off a Tokyo feel. Even the waitresses were dressed up. It was like you had been transported to a whole new town.

"For two?"A waitress asked.

Sean said yes, and the two of you were lead to a table along the wall. You thanked the waitress, then took your seat.

"This place is amazing, isn't it?"You said, slightly awestruck.

This definitely wasn't a burger joint. Nor was it Chinese takeout. Or Mexican fast food. This was a whole new cuisine your body hadn't had in months.

"It is pretty nice,"He replied, looking around.

"So,"You began,"I see you've done a lot with yourself since senior year. You definitely don't seem like the arrogant football player I used to know."

Sean chuckled,"Yeah, well, once you get out of high school and you see what real life's like, you gotta step out of that dream world. I got my degree in business and learned everything there was to know from my father before he passed. Now I run the show I guess."

"Eric passed? I'm so sorry,"You said, reaching out to his hand that lay on the table.

"It's fine,"He sighed,"What have you done since senior year?"

"Nothing amazing. I was already living on my own, and I decided working at a coffee shop wasn't the best lifetime goal, so I started taking online classes for nursing, and I bounced from town to town a lot. I finally finished school, and now I'm just traveling. Helping people."You said, trying to be as honest as you could.

That's when the food was brought out. You thanked the waitress, then began to eat.

"So, as a nurse you can just jump around like that? Isn't it hard to find jobs?"Sean asked.

You shook your head, replying,"Not really. There's always demand for more nurses. Wherever you go there seems to never be enough."

"So, what's the story with Dean and Sam?"He asked, voice dropping an octave.

You froze,"What do you mean?"

He sighed,"They're just friends? You know it's probably not a good thing to be traveling around with two men."

"They're family friends, Sean, they'd never hurt me,"You reasoned.

He scoffed,"That's real funny, because I know your family really well, but I never heard of those guys. And you can't say they recently became friends with your family because you haven't been here in years to meet any new family friends."

This wasn't exactly how it was supposed to play out. Why did he have to bring this up? Things were going so well.

"Look, I met them through my work. The three of us just clicked,"You said, trying to choose your words wisely. You needed something believable.

"Oh,"He said, as if realizing something,"So are they... together?"

You started laughing uncontrollably,"Together? What? No! They're brothers!"

Once you had calmed down, his brow furrowed. He suddenly said,"Then why are you traveling with them?"

That was a good question. One without an answer, really. Why were you with them? It had never occurred to you what people might think about it or what it might suggest. All your lies would unfold if Sean spoke to your mother anyway.

You set down your chopsticks, whispering,"I don't know."

His lips pursed,"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pried into your life like that."

"No,"You began, really not listening anymore. You were deep in thought,"It's fine."

ONE WEEK LATER

You had gone on five dates with Sean now, and honestly you were happier than ever. Finally you had come to terms with the fact that Dean never liked you. He never would. It was time to abandon that dream.

You threw your jacket into your duffel bag in the hotel room you shared with the Winchesters.

"(Y/n),"Sam said softly. You turned to him and he continued,"We can't stay here forever."

The long-awaited conversation was here. You knew it had been coming. They were hunters, and so were you, and supposedly a guy named Cas kept calling to see where they were.

"I know that,"You sighed,"Which is why I've decided you should leave. Without me."

"What?"Dean said, popping out of the bathroom with his toothbrush in hand.

"Yeah,"You said nervously,"There's nothing keeping me on the road but revenge for my brother. Maybe it's time for me to let go. Maybe I should start up a normal life with normal people, and you two can go do your thing without me in the way."

Sam stared at you, trying to see what was going on in your head. Finally he whispered,"If that's what you want, then we'll go."

"Sam,"Dean said, as if it were a curse word. He then turned to you,"And you think you can have a normal life after you know the truth? Let me tell you, it ain't as easy as snapping your fingers, princess."

"Why do you care what I do?"You said, voice escalating.

Sam saw that it wasn't his place and excused himself, saying he needed to check for something in the impala.

"(Y/n), I thought you knew better than this,"Dean started,"What about when this guy dumps you? Huh? You really think that scumbag is gonna stay with you forever?"

He shouldn't be allowed to say things like that. Not after he left you without a word. He was the scumbag he spoke of, not Sean.

"Why does it matter what happens? Why do you suddenly care so much about what I'm doing with my life?"You shot back.

"Because you should be mine dammit!"Dean yelled. What did he say? You dare not say anything. You couldn't trust your voice. He took a deep breath before continuing,"Look, I've slept with eight women since we kissed, and every time I had to pretend it was you underneath me. I tried to forget you, but it never worked. Now you moved on, but I can't. So you can stay here with that pansy-ass with more money than a doctor. You deserve him and more. But (Y/n),"He paused, looking into your eyes. You couldn't move. Why was he doing this to you? Why was he saying these things? He whispered,"I'll be there to protect you when you need it."

He snatched up his duffel bag and slammed the door shut. You watched him go. Every word he said crashed down onto you. You staggered over to the bed, unable to stand. Was what he said true? You knew you shouldn't believe it. You knew Sean was your last chance at a normal life. But that small fire only Dean could ignite had started up again. The small flame of hope.

"Hey, (Y/n),"Someone called, knocking on the door,"It's me, Sean."

"Just a second,"You said back. In an attempt to calm your frazzled self, you took in a deep breath. Why were things always so complicated in your life?


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, (Y/n),"Sean called from the bathroom,"Do you mind making a nice dinner tonight? I've got potential sponsors coming around six."

You sighed,"Of course, dear."

This was your life now. Dressing up nice and cooking dinners. Meeting new people, but using your real name. Having a normal life was kind of boring, actually.

Sure, you loved the fact that there was less danger, and the only crimes you had to solve on a daily basis was where the oven mitts had disappeared to. It was a calm, wonderful, serene life. Deep down though, you didn't love it.

You pondered if it was simply because you weren't hunting anymore. Hunting had become your life. Then again, hunting never felt like hunting when you were with Sam and Dean. You weren't sure what to think.

It had been four months since Dean and Sam had left you. Four long months.

The oven beeped, letting you know if it's finished cycle, and you were immediately pulled out if your thoughts. You took out the juicy turkey with determined focus. Hopefully it turned out right this time.

Sean came back behind you, giving you a chaste kiss on your cheek before mumbling,"It looks delicious. Thanks, Sugar."

"No problem,"You said with a small smile, turning off the oven.

"Hey, would you mind making some sort of dessert as well? Like a cake or something? I really need these sponsors,"He began, tying his tie,"Also, make sure you get changed into something nice."

"Of course, dear,"You said, turning back around to face the stovetop.

In all honesty you didn't like being called sugar. You hated calling him dear. Worst of all, you loathed when he called you honey. None of his nicknames for you seemed right. They just didn't fit.

_ "Hey babe,"Dean called from the bathroom,"You get the salt?"_

_ You laughed,"Of course, Dean, I'm not stupid."_

_ He came out, hair done and three layers on, sexy as ever. You didn't know why he could be so sexy with so much clothes on, but he was. _

_ You sighed,"Dean, can I ask you something?"_

_ "Of course,"He said,"But you might get a sarcastic answer."_

_ You laughed,"I promise it's not a stupid question. Just... I was wondering why you call me babe."_

_ Dean immediately stopped loading his shotgun, looking up at you. He seemed to be pondering something. Finally he replied,"I don't know. Just was a nickname that fit. Why?"_

_ "Just curious,"You began. Then with a chuckle, added,"Do you call all the girls that?"_

_ He laughed too, replying,"Oh no. Mostly sugar. Makes em feel special. I've inly got two babes: my car and you."_

You basked in the memory happily. Drunkenly. Every memory with the Winchesters had been fantastical. The jobs, the laughs... Hell, even the fights. All of it.

And then there was another memory, abruptly shoving itself at you. Pie. Cherry pie. Dean did love his pie after all. A smile tugged at your lips. It was settled. That's what you would make for the dessert.

DEAN'S POV

"The mark can be transferred to someone who's worthy."Cain said, watching Dean purposefully.

Dean replied,"You mean a killer like you."

"Yes."

"Can I use it to kill that bitch?"

Yes,"He began, pausing for a half a second,"But you have to know that with the mark comes great burden. Some would call it a great cost."

"Yeah, well spare me the warning label. You had me at 'kill the bitch."Dean shot back.

He wasn't very fond of this conversation. He wasn't really fond with any of these conversations. Ever since he left (Y/n) he had become more solemn and angry at the world. He didn't really care what happened to him now, just as long as Sammy and Cas survived. And despite (Y/n) not confessing feelings back for him, he wanted her to live too. He wanted her to be happy. Whatever happened to him was inevitable.

"Good luck, Dean. You're gonna need it."Cain said.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Let's dance."

(Y/N)'S POV

"You two are so gracious,"a woman in her forties said,"This pie is amazing."

"Yes, well (Y/n) is the best baker I've ever met,"Sean boasted, showing his gleaming white smile.

You looked down to your plate, blushing. This pie really had been delicious. Better than most desserts that you had made. To be honest, you wondered if it was simply the true effort you had out into this dish that made it better than the rest.

"I didn't know the two of you were married,"The man with a waxed mustache said. He seemed disgruntled as he continued,"We were not made aware that such an event had taken place without us."

Confused, Sean said,"Mister Jackson, I can assure you, you would have been invited had there been a wedding, but we aren't married."

"But she wears a ring on her finger," said, pointing.

You looked down, surprised to find the ring the Winchesters had given you still on your ring finger. How had you not noticed it? And then there you were, breathless at the beauty of the ring once again. With a dreamy sigh, you pulled yourself out if your thoughts.

"We are engaged,"You lied with a smile,"But it's a secret. We haven't announced it to the public yet."

The couple smiled sheepishly. replied,"Oh, well we will be sure to keep it that way. This really is wonderful news. She is too good for you, Sean!"

Everyone laughed, but Sean snuck a glance down at your ring, then up to you, confused. You looked away.

"Dear, what ever is your secret to making such amazing pies?"The woman asked.

You gave a bittersweet smile. The secret? Realizing that the love of your life wasn't in this room. The secret was pretending you were making this pie for Dean. You then mumbled,"Lot's of love. Too much, perhaps."

"It was lovely having you two over,"Sean said, taking a stand,"Come back any time."

They shuffled out, and you began cleaning the dishes. Your mind really was up in the clouds tonight, and you didn't want to come down. The adventures you had gone on with Sam and Dean were fun and amazing. You knew deep down you wished to be with them still. You smiled stupidly as you put away the extra food.

"Honey, I know it's late, but I've got to head to work. There's been a miscommunication,"Sean said, entering the kitchen,"I'll be back soon."

"Don't be too long,"You said, feigning lust.

How long would it take until you broke?

He pulled you in close, mumbling,"I love you."

You looked away. You couldn't fake it any longer. You replied,"Have fun at work. I'll see you when you get home."

You pushed yourself out of his grasp and finished loading the dishes into the dishwasher. Sean left without another word. His blind faith in you was so adorable. You wanted to love him. You wished you loved him. But you just couldn't.

You threw on a pair of sweatpants and sat on the couch, turning in the radio. Suddenly Patience by Guns n Roses came on.

_Shed a tear cuz I'm missing you. Still alright to smile._

_ Girl I think about you everyday now_

You listened intently. It was as if the song was meant for you to hear.

_There was a time when I wasn't sure but you set my mind at ease. _

_There is no doubt you're in my heart now. _

You held your breath. This song spoke to you. It was as if Dean was speaking to you.

_ Said, woman, take it slow_

_It'll work itself out fine_

_All we need is just a little patience_

_Said, sugar, make it slow_

_And we come together fine_

_All we need is just a little patience_

Patience. Yeah. That's what this was all about. You had to find the right time to go back. Was that what it was saying?

_I sit here on the stairs_

_'Cause I'd rather be alone_

_If I can't have you right now_

_I'll wait, dear_

_Sometimes I get so tense_

_But I can't speed up the time_

_But you know, love_

_There's one more thing to consider_

You smiled. He loved you. Did he? He never said it directly. He'd wait for you. Would he? Dena had never been a patient man. A lone tear slid down your face.

_Said, woman, take it slow_

_And things will be just fine_

_You and I'll just use a little patience_

_Said, sugar, take the time_

_'Cause the lights are shining bright_

_You and I've got what it takes_

_To make it, We won't fake it,_

_I'll never break it_

_'cause I can't take it_

Your smile morphed into tears. More kept falling. Dean. He left you, but you had done nothing to stop him. You didn't fight for him like he had fought for you. Why? You knew you loved him then and you knew now. Was the "the perfect life" you had left Dean for worth it?

_I've been walking the streets tonight_

_Just trying to get it right_

_It's hard to see with so many around_

_You know I don't like being stuck in the crowd_

_And the streets down change but baby the name_

_I ain't got time for the game_

_Cuz I need you_

_Yeah yeah I need you_

_Ooh I need you_

_Ooh I need you_

_All this time_

Your vision was blurry. Tears kept streaming down your face. You cried and cried. It seemed to never end. Why were you so stupid? Why couldn't you have just listened?


	7. Chapter 7

So, first of all, yes I realize there is a major time skip. Like several seasons. Just go with it. LOL. You have been magically transported to season 9! Anyway enjoy!

DEAN'S POV

"Hey, what's your name?"A flirty red-head said sexily, sitting next to Dean at the bar.

"Does it matter?"He replied gruffly.

She threw a sly grin as she said,"I'm Tanya."

"Okay, Tanya,"He said with a sigh. He threw on a fake smile as he said,"How about I buy you a drink, and you take me back to your place."

"Sounds great,"She said, biting her lip.

It had been almost a year since Sam and Dean had left (Y/n). Too many long and hard months. Now, Sam and Dean were attempting to find Metatron. The first blade and the mark of Cain had come into Dean's possession. Times were rough, but being without (Y/n) was harder.

(Y/N)'S POV

Dean was there, but his eyes we black and his grin sinister.

"This is what I'm going to become,"He hissed,"The blade will not let go of me!"

"What?"You said,"What blade? What do you mean?"

You had gotten used to this demon Dean. Although you wanted to stop it, you knew it was better to listen to what he had to say than freak out. He didn't want to be a demon either. He wanted to help you understand.

You never completely trusted the idea that he was actually saying anything important. He really was just a way to be with Dean when you were so far away. Still, you allowed yourself to believe it was all real. At least for the duration of the dream.

"Go get Dean now before it's too late. You know you can't stay here forever. You don't love Sean, and you never did. He was always just a distraction,"He said. He was still in chains. He was still in a dark room. The only difference was you weren't afraid by his presence. He continued,"138. Apartment room 138 on Trevor Street. Find Sam and you'll have found Dean."

Everything began to fade to black.

You awoke, jerking yourself upright. Your heart beat fast and you panted heavily, just as you always did when you awoke from that nightmare.

This time it had been different, though.

"Room 138,"You mumbled to yourself, puzzled.

You got out of bed, careful to not wake Sean before you snuck into the walk-in closet. You shut the door, then turned on the light. There, a suitcase lied underneath a shelf of clothes. One that lay patiently waiting for you.

You had started tackling small miscellaneous jobs in the state. Nothing major, but things seemed to keep popping up everywhere. Not to mention talk from other hunters about angels. You watched them all fall from heaven that night. Sean was busy taking a long business call, but word had gotten out to you and you climbed onto the roof to watch. So many of them. You still remember it like it was yesterday. You shook your head. Now wasn't time to think about angels. It was time to think about Dean.

Morning came, and you found yourself in your leather jacket and jeans you had gotten all those months ago. The two items that reminded you of Dean. You had packed your suitcase that lay on the cherry wood floor near the front door. You sipped on your tea. Sean was always up at six thirty on the dot. You debated waiting for him. Leaving a note seemed so cliché. Still, you knew you didn't have much time.

You missed being on the road. You missed the shared apple pies and cheeseburgers. You missed Dean.

You put back on the Winchesters' mother's ring. It had been sitting in a secret compartment of your suitcase, untouched. You had tucked it there for safekeeping, but now you wore it proudly. It was the last bit of hope that maybe Dean would have you.

"Just go,"Sean said, startling you. You hadn't heard him get up. He took a few steps closer, then sighed,"I know you have things you need to take care of. I also know you call out for your friend Dean almost every night in your sleep. But I also know whatever it was you three had going on had nothing to do with being a nurse, so before you go, just answer one question. What is it you do? What are you doing?"

You took a deep breath. This is why hunters don't buckle down, isn't it? You mumbled,"It's better you don't know, Sean. Just know things aren't as simple as we wish they were,"You gave him a bittersweet smile,"I'm gonna miss you, Sean. You reminded me what life is like, and you also reminded me why I do my job. Thank you."

He watched you set down your mug and walk to the door before stopping you.

"I knew you'd have to go at some point. I read some things behind your back. About things that shouldn't exist,"He admitted,"But I got something for you because I knew you would go. Follow me."

You followed him out to the garage, where he pulled off a tarp and there lied a beautiful flat black motorcycle. You gasped in sheer amazement.

"Just like you always wanted,"He mumbled, tossing you the keys.

"I can't take this,"You refused,"This is way to expensive."

"No, I bought it for you. Take it,"He said, crossing his arms.

You sighed, whispering,"Thank you."

"No problem,"He said nonchalantly,"Just promise to call when whatever catastrophe your in is finished. I just wanna hear that your alive."

He opened the garage door, and you strapped down your duffel bag before riding off. You knew he watched you leave. You felt terrible leaving, but you had a job to do, and you sure as hell couldn't do it from that house.

CAS'S POV

His phone rang loudly from his pocket. Assuming it was Dean calling to ask for a ride back from whatever apartment he was in, he answered with a sigh,"Dean, you must stop-"

"Hey Cas,"A girl said through the phone,"This is Castiel, isn't it?"

His brow furrowed. He took a glance out the hotel's window, surveying the grounds as he said,"Who is this?"

"(Y/n),"She said,"I don't believe we've met, though I've heard a lot about you. I'm good friends of Dean and Sam. Well, was."

He relaxed a bit at the sound of her name before replying,"I know who you are."

"Great. No need for introductions then. Now help me out a bit. Where are you guys?"She asked.

"Minnesota,"He said,"We're in Minnesota."

"Perfect,"She said. In the background, he could hear an engine starting. She continued,"Looks like we'll be meeting real soon."

Suddenly she ended the call, and he shook his head. Just when he thought he understood humans, one would confuse him again.

DEAN'S POV

"Hey babe,"He whispered,"It's kinda hard to talk right now."

He took a quick glance to the bathroom, where the girl from last night was taking a shower. He hoped she took long showers.

"I'm sorry,"She mumbled back,"I just wanted to call."

She always did. After every hunt, she'd call. Even though (Y/n) said she wanted a normal life, she still made sure he was okay.

He heard her sniffle on the other side of the line. Disgruntled, he asked,"Are you okay? You sound like your crying."

"Oh, I'm fine,"She assured. He knew she was lying. She continued,"How's hunting? I heard you two had some trouble with Abaddon."

"Yeah, but that's over now. The real threat is Metatron,"He replied. He knew she was just changing the subject from herself. He hated to hear her cry, and she hated people knowing she cried.

"I miss you,"She said so quietly even he could barely hear her.

He sighed,"I know."

Whatever he did he couldn't bring himself to say it. Not over the phone. The things he felt for her could only be shown in person. He couldn't explain the way he felt for her. Words couldn't express the immense, almost suffocating feeling he had for her. It scared himself when he thought about it.

"Are you treating Sam well?"She joked. She knew he'd never treat him poorly.

"Of course,"He chuckled,"In fact-"

He was interrupted by another voice on the other line.

"Hold on,"She said, then muffled the phone before yelling something back. They exchanged a few words before she came back on the line,"Sorry."

"So, he's there?"He growled.

He always was. And Dean hated it.

"Of course,"She said, taking a deep breath,"Sometimes I wish he was you."

He couldn't reply. It hurt too much. Finally he said,"It's really good to hear from you."

I miss your voice. I miss your smile. I want you here. I need you. I'm dying without you.

Dean exhaled,"Does he know you're talking to me?"

She paused,"Not exactly."

He shook his head. Why did their relationship have to be this way? Finally he said,"You know how to lie to him. Make sure it doesn't start a fight or anything. I don't want you beat up."

"Don't worry,"She giggled,"Nothing like that is gonna happen. Even if it did, I know how to protect myself."

"I'm serious, (Y/n). I'll rip his lungs out,"He said aggressively.

"Hey John,"A voice called out from behind Dean, startling him. How did he not hear the water turn off? She continued,"Are you busy?"

She held a small smile. Dean knew that look. Too bad it wasn't on (Y/n)'s face.

"Give me a minute. My partner found some important evidence,"He said, giving her a wink.

She bit her lip, pulling out the lotion and walking over to the bed. She lathered her long legs. Dean wandered out onto the balcony to continue his talk.

"Who's it this time? A girl from the bar? Or local police department?"(Y/n) said sounding rather irritated.

"It doesn't matter,"He said,"You're with Sean."

For a while they said nothing. He looked out over the trees. This girls' apartment had an amazing view. The sun had set, and thousands of stars cluttered the midnight sky. It made him feel small. Like he might not be able to protect the one's he loved against the world. At the same time, he felt that something might be out there watching over him.

"Are you looking at it?"She said, hope showing in her voice.

He smiled. He knew exactly what she meant. The moon. It made them feel close even though they were miles apart.

"Yeah,"He whispered.

He awoke with his head pounding. Another hangover. How many in a row had he had? He wasn't sure. He didn't even know what day it was. He looked over to see his arm draped around a red-head he vaguely remembered from the night before. Tia? Tiana? Something like that.

That dream. It felt so real. He wished it was. Wished (Y/n) would at least call once just so he knew she was alive. They had been apart for how long now? And yet, Dean spent every waking moment thinking of her.

He turned his head the other direction to see a clock. 10:17 am. He sighed. Time to get up before this girl woke up.

That's when he heard the front door open. It was quiet, like a skilled burglar had entered. He snatched up his gun, aiming towards the bedroom door, awaiting the visitor.

"John?"The girl laying in the bed said timidly.

Damn, he thought to himself, she woke up.

"Shut up,"He said, keeping his full attention on the door. Slowly he got up, making his way closer to the door. About fifteen feet away he stood, ready for action.

Everything stayed silent. Nobody moved. The girl dare not speak, though she shivered in fear. Ten seconds. Fifteen. Finally the door swung open, revealing a woman with a pistol pointed directly at Dean. Both stood stoically for a few seconds. She wore a leather jacket and her hair was down and straightened. Suddenly Dean realized who she was.

With a clatter, his gun hit the floor.

"(Y/n)?"He whispered, unable to speak.

She looked cautious, unsure. She kept her gun pointed, replying,"Dean."

His throat was constricting. He couldn't speak. What was she doing here? Why was she back? Why wasn't she with Sean living out her perfect life like she always wanted?

Was this real? She was just as perfect as when he last saw her. He couldn't breathe. Maybe this was another dream. Even if it was, he didn't want to wake up.

(Y/n) dropped her gun. She ran towards Dean, who in turn, snatched her up in her arms. She pushed him away suddenly, splashing water across his face. It dripped down, drop by drop.

"I'm not a demon, (Y/n),"He said, annoyed. Why did everyone think that lately? Her eyes grew wide.

(Y/n) immediately pulled him into a desperate kiss, tongues clashing fiercely. Instant relief. Instant gratification. She moaned. Dean loved every second of it. He deepened the kiss, pulling her closer to him. Her hands were in his hair, and his tightly wrapped around her waist. They began traveling up, tangling themselves in her locks as her nails dug into his back.

He was alive.

(Y/N)'S POV

This was living. This was happiness. This is what you had craved for so many long months. Sean couldn't kiss like this. Not for the life of him. No one in the world could fit more perfectly than you and Dean.

Suddenly something hit you. Hard. You pulled away slightly, startled and surprised. Dean looked confused.

"His name is John, and I'm gonna call the cops on you!"A red-head screeched from behind you with a small knife. You looked down to see your shirt stained red. Wonderful.

You turned back to Dean, silently asking permission. He pulled away, and you turned back around with a sigh.

Quickly, you snapped her wrist, grabbing the knife. You chucked it towards the wall, hitting a oil painted picture of a woman straight in the head. Tears slid down the girls face, but she still threw a punch. You grabbed her hand, squeezing it.

"Thanks for taking care of Dean while I was gone,"You said with an un-characteristically sweet smile,"But I'm back from my little vacation, and your job is done."

You head-butted her, and she fell to the ground unceremoniously. That's when the pain from the cut began to hit you. You swayed a little.

"That was-"Dean began, amazed.

You shrugged,"I'm still a bit rusty."

You winced, clutching your side. Seeing your pain, Dean rushed over to you. He wrapped his arm around you for support, giving you a quick peck on the cheek before whispering,"I missed you."

SAM'S POV

He sighed. Dean still hadn't called, and Sam had no idea where he was. Cas didn't seem too worried, which weirded him out. Most of the time, he was constantly asking if Dean had called yet.

That's when there was a knock at the door.

"Sam it's me,"Someone called from the other side,"Let me in."

Sam sighed with relief. He opened the door, about to yell, when he saw (Y/n) standing there as well. Confused, he looked to Dean for an answer. Instead, Dean pushed him out of the way and walked (Y/n) over to the bathroom.

"She called earlier,"Cas spoke up.

"Thanks for telling me,"Sam replied with a sigh.

(Y/N)'S POV

You hobbled to the bathroom, Dean helping you each step of the way. He set you down on the countertop, then pulled out the safety kit. You peeled off your jacket, praying it hadn't been stained, as well as your shirt.

Dean looked up, and with a chuckle, added,"I didn't imagine having your shirt off for the first time in this situation."

"Shut up,"You said,"It's not like I'm not wearing a bra anyway."

"I'm not complaining,"He mumbled under his breath after pulling out some disinfectants.

His touch was soft and gentle, completely different than you expected, as he cleaned the cut thoroughly.

"Thankfully it's not that deep,"Dean said with a sigh,"But I'm gonna have to stitch it."

You whined in protest, but he looked up at you, and you grumbled,"Fine."

With the initial touch of the needle you cringed, but he really was being as patient and careful as possible. Before you knew it, he was finished.

He helped you off the counter.

"Thank you,"You said breathlessly.

He held a small smile. His green eyes shone brightly, just as bright as you remembered. He wasn't a demon. You wrapped your arms around him. This was the life. This was your life. You didn't want anything different.

The two of you exited the bathroom, and Sam came up and wrapped you in a hug.

"I missed you, Sammy,"You whispered.

"We missed you to,"He said, letting go of you,"What made you come back?"

After much explaining, Sam was content and you were introduced properly to Cas. You sat against the headboard of one of the beds, thankful for the rest. Despite the fact that you had to be stitched up, you still wanted out in the field again. You had had enough rest. Sam and Dean informed you of everything the had been up to in the months you were missing, including Metatron.

The night grew dark. You were tired and content, despite the apocalypse crashing down around you. The apocalypse had been going on for a long time now. It could wait. Now it was time to enjoy yourself.

All of you but Cas had changed. The tv was on, and beers were passed around. A silence passed over, though peaceful and tranquil.

You had just laid down properly to sleep when Dean pulled down the blankets to get in as well. He, thankfully, pulled them back up once he got in. You turned to face him, smiling like an idiot. He had on a pair of sweatpants, but no shirt. Just as he always used to when he slept. You traced over his tattoo idly, unsure exactly what to say.

"You were gone for so long I thought you wouldn't come back,"He whispered lightly, watching you size up your hand against the scarred handprint of Cas' on his shoulder.

"Yeah, neither did I. But I kept having those dreams,"you trailed off. That's when your fingers felt a new scar on his forearm when they went to tangle in his fingers. You pulled out his arms forcefully, examining the scar,"This looks familiar. What is it?"

"It's-"He began nervously,"It's the mark of Cain."

"The mark of Cain?"You asked incredulously. Was he being serious?

"Yeah. I got it a while back. A few months after I left you,"He said looking away from you. There was something he wasn't telling you. For now, that was fine. You were just glad to be back in Dean's arms.

You pulled closer to him, and he wrapped his arms around you. This was a war, but it was also where you belonged. Fighting.


	8. Chapter 8

**hello, friends! Sorry it's been so long since the last update. I've been extremely busy :( anyway, enough with excuses. I didn't have time to rewatch the season finale of supernatural, so the quotes may not be exact, but I know they said something along these lines. Lol. Enjoy this chapter, and be prepared for a whirlwind of emotions in the next. Sorrynotsorry ;)**

_"It's too late,"He_ _snickered,"You can't do anything now."_

_"What? But I did what you said! He isn't a demon!"You argued._

_Demon Dean smiled. He wasn't in chains anymore. He wasn't sitting in a chair. You were pinned against a wall, and Dean was boxing you in. For the first time in months you were beginning to fear him. You shouldn't be afraid. He was fake. He wasn't real. Still, your breath caught in your throat as he smirked down at you._

_"Like I said, sweetheart, it's too late,"He said, running his fingers through your hair,"Somethin' like fate. He's too far gone."_

_"No,"You breathed, voice shaky._

_"What was that, babe?"He said._

"(Y/n), baby, we gotta start getting ready,"Someone mumbled. The voice was far off in the distance.

_Surprised, Demon Dean looked up, then smirked again. He pulled away from you, chuckling,"Time to go. See ya soon."_

"Hey, (Y/n),"Dean called, shaking you slightly.

You shot up, inhaling deeply. Demon Dean. Why wasn't he tied up? Why was it different this time? This wasn't supposed to happen. You did everything Demon Dean had told you to do.

"(Y/n)?!"Dean said, voice raised.

You whipped around to face him. Those green eyes. Thank god. You wrapped your arms around his torso. You couldn't take it any longer.

He rubbed your back, and you latched onto him. Breathe in. Breathe out. Your fine now. Everything's fine. It was all fake.

Then again, how could it be fake? He had told you the address to that girl's apartment that you found Dean in. Coincidence? No. There's no way that was a coincidence.

"You guys alright?"Sam asked, coming out of the bathroom.

You turned your head slightly to face Sam. In your haste, you had failed to hear the shower on. He had draped a towel around his waist as he peered out from the doorway.

"Yes, we're fine,"Dean called back,"And for god's sake, Sam, put some clothes on!"

Sam shook his head, muttering something under his breath as he sauntered back into the bathroom.

You sat up, looking away awkwardly. You mumbled an apology under your breath before scooting yourself to the edge of the bed. You stretched your arms above your head, then soon regretted your decision. You winced in pain, lifting your shirt up to see the stitched up slash against your side. You sighed.

You touched it gingerly, examining Dean's handiwork, when suddenly you were thrown back down onto the sheets. You yelped in surprise.

Dean smirked,"Leaving so fast?"

Then his lips were on yours. You hummed happily. He caressed your skin, making sure to miss your injury. The kiss deepened. Sparks seemed to fly in that moment. You couldn't leave him now. All the pain from being away was dispersing. Finally pure bliss.

"Dean,"A voice said from the doorway. He pulled away slightly. His lips were still touching yours just barely. The voice continued,"I believe we have more important things to worry about. Like Metatron."

He exhaled sharply, climbing off you. Your lips tingled from the kiss, and you couldn't help but smile.

Cas began talking to Dean about some important matters, and Sam exited the bathroom, interrupting,"Shouldn't we head back to the bunker?"

"Yes, I believe so,"Cas said, clearing his throat.

Soon you were back outside with your bags. You gasped when you saw the impala once again. It was a little dusty, but nothing a good wash wouldn't fix. From afar, even, it was breathtaking as ever. It's black hood and curvaceous body called out to you. She seemed to say "Yeah, this is what you've been missing out on. This is where you belong, and I don't know why you ever thought different."

Dropping your bags, you staggered over to the beauty, stroking it's hood. Man, you had missed it.

"Hey there, girl,"You mumbled. Turning back to the three boys, you continued,"She's just as beautiful as I remember."

Dean cracked a proud smile, and you dashed back to grab your bags. Then you were on the road.

Sam allowed you to sit up front, which you thanked him for greatly. Having been away for so long you never expected to be accepted again so quickly. You examined the leather seats, knowing so much had happened since you were gone.

"Hey, babe,"Dean mumbled. You turned to face him, and he continued,"Mind handing me my Metallica cd?"

Ah yes, good music. Finally. You had been listening to the pop crap for so long now you knew the words to almost every mundane song that played on the radio.

A small sly grin tugged at your lips as you replied,"Nope,"He took in a breath to retaliate when you quickly butted in,"I can do better."

You grabbed your jacket and reached into the pocket to find a mix tape you had made before you left the safety of Sean's serene life. You gave it a once-over, Dean eyeing it curiously, before plugging it in. First, ACDC played. Dean listened carefully, trying to find any differences. The song ended, and was soon replaced with a Metallica song.

Dean smirked,"A mix tape? You made me a mix tape?"

"Well,"You began, slightly more self-conscious now,"Yeah. I figured you might like to listen to all your favorite songs on one disk. And some new ones."

Worriedly, you reached for the disk to eject it, but he stopped your hand.

"Don't,"He said,"I wanna see what songs you put on here."

He wrapped his fingers into yours, and you began to relax. His hands were rough and callused, but gentle. You mused at the size of them, and you wondered how it was that just this simple gesture could make you feel at peace.

A few of Dean's favorites played, including Kansas and Journey, and you listened intently. The sun set in overpowering beauty. Reds, oranges, pinks and blues mixed together in the vast paradise up above. You hadn't really watched the sun set or rise in a while. It truly was magnificent.

Dean let go of your hand, and you mourned at the loss. He seemed troubled by something. You watched his eyes quickly flicker down to his covered forearm, then back to the road as if nothing happened. Eyebrows furrowed, he gripped the wheel tightly, knuckles white. You wondered if you had actually seen it. Maybe it didn't actually happen. Still, you couldn't help but ask yourself what the Mark of Cain was, and why it sounded oddly, no, vaguely familiar.

"What song is this?"Dean asked,"Sounds like Motley Crüe."

You had been spacing out, but his words pulled out back into reality. Mötley Crüe? Had you put any on the track? You began to hear the lyrics, and they flowed to your very soul. That's right. You had been listening to this song when you were downloading songs onto this disk. You must've accidentally added it.

"Oh, sorry, this song wasn't supposed to be on here,"You said sheepishly.

Slowly, he turned it up a few notches, replying,"I haven't heard this song in a long time. Might as well give it a whirl."

Mötley Crüe' sang Without You, and you listened intently. It was a beautiful song. You back sank into your seat, though you couldn't get comfortable.

DEANS POV

"You can rest your head in my lap if you want,"Dean mumbled. He didn't want to say it too loud. Some part of him told him he didn't even say it. It was proof that he really cared about her, though he already knew he did. He cared about her so much it made him grow silent around her. He didn't want to show how sappy he felt, but every once in a while, a sentence would slip from his mouth that he hadn't wanted to say.

She looked over to him, and Dean patted on his lap with a small sigh. He hadn't really wanted to prove that he really had just said that, but he knew she had heard him. (Y/n) leaned down and laid her head against his thigh.

_Without you, without you_

_A sailor lost at sea_

_Without you, woman, the world comes crashing down on me_

Dean took a quick glance down to her. Her eyes were closed, and he couldn't help but marvel at her beauty. She was perfect to him in every way. She was his missing puzzle piece. The rock salt to his rifle.

Still, he couldn't bring himself to say it. Those three words made his chest hurt. He couldn't risk it. He couldn't say it. What if she didn't feel the overwhelming feeling he did? Dean didn't think she liked him as much as he liked her. Was it possible to like someone as much as he did?

"Dean?"(Y/n) asked, peering up at him through half-lidded eyes,"Are we almost there?"

"Yeah, babe,"He whispered,"We're almost home."

The morning light shine through the window in beams, caressing the sheets. The breeze danced through the curtains in a never ending beauty.

You stretched out your arms, proceeding to sit up against the headboard. This room was different. Had you been here before? That's when you remembered the night before. Dean must've carried you inside to sleep. You smiled lightly, enjoying the thought ever so slightly. To your surprise, you hadn't one dream the night before. Just peace.

You stood, and your limbs popped under the sudden pressure. You hadn't slept that well in years, yet your muscles insisted you were old and frail. With a sigh, you figured walking around a bit would shake the feeling.

SAM'S POV

Sam threw on a pair of sweatpants as the morning sun rose, and meandered off to the kitchen to find a quick bite. Not by much surprise, Dean was awake as well, but he was making scrambled eggs and bacon. Sam crossed his arms, leaning against the wall as he watched in amazement. Dean had never made breakfast in his life.

Though the light dim and the room relatively gloomy, his demeanor was cheerful and bright. Sam laughed under his breath. His brother was so obvious it was almost pitiful.

Sam had known Dean was in love with (Y/n) for a while now. It was all over Dean. The curl of his lips when he sees her. It's the twinkle in his eyes and the chuckle deep in his throat. He knows because in that year she was gone, Dean was not the same. His eyes were dull, his brow furrowed. He was quieter, more snappy. Sam knows because of the quick glances over at her when Dean thinks no ones looking. It's going the extra mile to attempt making breakfast. It was the way he'd shift ever so slightly so that she was touching him. A brush of a shoulder, a caress from a hand. He knows, because it was the same way he used to be around Jess.

(Y/N)'S POV

You shuffled out of the room, yawning. Your hair was up in a messy bun, and you wore a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top. You convinced yourself that this must've been the bunker. The aroma of breakfast met with the friendly sizzle of oil against a hot pan met your ears.

There, you saw Dean, a focused frown on his face as he tried cooking the bacon, though ultimately burning most of it. You walked up to him, shaking your head with an exasperated sigh.

"Hey, babe,"You spoke up,"Whatcha making?"

"He's trying to make breakfast,"Sam chuckled from behind his computer screen,"You might want to give him a hand."

Dean growled a rude remark back, and you just laughed, grabbing the spatula from his hand. Dean watched uselessly, unsure what do do.

"Well, you did a good job on the eggs,"You said, peeking over your shoulder.

He said nothing. Instead, Dean just made himself a cup of coffee, then watched you cook. You soon finished and passed plates around.

"Yeah, great job making eggs, Dean,"Sam joked, patting him on the shoulder like he was a child.

"Hey, at least I did something helpful,"Dean snapped back,"You just sat on your ass and watched."

You and Sam chuckled lightly. Driving Dean up the wall was one of the small things you enjoyed. Hell, driving either one of them was hilarious.

You ate the burnt bacon for Dean's sake, giving everyone else the food you had cooked. You tried to look delighted and pleased as you ate, but the rock hard meat made it slightly challenging.

"I'm gonna take a quick walk,"You said,"Anyone want to join me?"

"No, we're got to have a talk with Cas. Gotta see if we can find anything about Metatron. We'll update you if we do,"Sam said with a kind, yet weary, grin.

You threw on your jacket, then headed out into the mid-morning air. Your mind went off into the clouds, almost to a point where you didn't see where you were going. You thought of your dream with the demon two nights ago. What did it mean? You sighed. It was too late, he had said. Something like fate...

Then there was the Mark. Where did that come into play? How did it all fit? Your brain hurt. You checked your phone for the time, then realized you had been gone a good half an hour, meaning by the time you got back you would've been gone an hour. So much for a quick walk.

After getting lost for another fifteen minutes, you found the path back and, finally, made your way back to the bunker. You walked in with a sigh, setting down your bag, before you were suddenly slammed against the wall.

Without another thought, you grabbed the man's wrist, kneed him in the gut, then kicked him to the ground. You flipped the man over, about hit him, when you realized who it was.

"Sammy?"You asked, surprised.

He coughed, taking in a deep breath, before replying,"Yeah, sorry (Y/n)."

You helped him up, and Cas watched, never moving.

"Why the hell did you do that?"You yelled back, the tension from the almost-fight leaving through your voice.

"He thought you were Dean,"Cas said, looking down.

Confused, you said with an exasperated sigh,"What? Where's Dean?"

Sam shifted uncomfortably, replying,"You're not gonna like this."

DEAN'S POV

There Dean sat in the small coffee shop, accompanied by the king of hell.

"Never fear,"Crowley said with a cheerful puff of his chest,"The cavalries here."

Two men clad in black suits glided across the floor, whispering something in Crowley's ear. He replied with a nod. Dean waited impatiently for the news.

"Apparently he's gone viral,"Crowley said, pulling out the video. Dean watched intently as Metatron healed a woman who should've been dead. Then, he whispered something in her ear.

"What did he say?"He demanded.

"His next stop,"Crowley replied with an amused tone.

(Y/n)'s POV

It had begun. The end of this fight had finally begun, yet you weren't ready for it. Not without Dean. What was up with this Gadreel guy anyway? Why did Dean attack him? Sam had said it was a long story, though you weren't so sure. Sam and Cas both seemed uncomfortable at the mention of Gadreel's relationship with Dean. You sighed. This was way too complicated. If you wouldn't have left, you would know what happened. Then again, you would probably be pissed at Gadreel too, which you didn't think would help out much.

Now, Cas and Gadreel were off to heaven, and you and Sam were off to find Dean. The one thing you had agreed on was that Dean couldn't do this alone.

"(Y/n),"Sam said softly. You looked up to him, and he bit his lip, as if in deep contemplation. Finally he continued,"Do you think Dean has been acting... strange?"

You, puzzled, turned to face him completely, replying,"What do you mean?"

He sighed,"I don't know. I just think something might be up with him. Like the mark is affecting him somehow."

You took a deep breath. The mark. Such a mysterious thing. You wish you had researched it more. You didn't want to admit it, but you knew there was a good chance it had to do with what the demon Dean in you dream had said. With a shaky breath, you mumbled,"He'll be fine. We just have to have faith in him, Sammy."


	9. Chapter 9

**hey everyone! Sorry for the late update. For some reason FF wouldn't let me log in. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, though you probably won't... ;) leave comments below for feedback and such! Love you all!**

**-Kat/Kandee**

The drive seemed to last forever, yet it was never long enough. You listened to the low grind of the tires against the asphalt. Tension was in the air. You took a deep breath. A minute passed, and not a word was said. You snuck a peek at Dean. He was focused, brow furrowed and knuckles white as he gripped the wheel. He wasn't worried anymore, simply focused. Almost with a twinge of excitement. How could he not be? They were close to finishing this.

Sam was looking out the window. You had him sit in the front seat, knowing you really didn't need to be up there anyway. You didn't want them to see how fearful you really were. You knew they would protect you, and you knew the boys would protect each other. Still, something deep down told you to worry, though you weren't sure why.

Control it, you scolded yourself silently. Don't be afraid. There's nothing to worry about. Everything was going to be okay. You knew exactly how to make yourself feel better.

You imagined yourself with Dean, a year from now, in the bunker together. Sam was researching their next hunt, and you and Dean were just basking in each other's presence. How great it would be, you mused.

Slowly, the impala slowed to a halt. Confused, you looked up, only to realize you had arrived. No, the drive had not been long enough. It would never have been long enough.

"Are you ready for this?"Sam asked Dean softly.

Without a response, he opened his door and got out. Sam got out too, but as you went to open your door, Dean closed it.

"Wait,"He ordered,"I wanna talk to my brother."

Though you hated being treated like a child, you did as you were told obediently. You could hear them chatting quietly. The trunk shut with a loud clank, and you shifted uncomfortably. When would you be allowed to get out?

DEAN'S POV

"Sorry, Sammy,"Dean sighed, taking one last look at him brother who lay unconscious on the floor.

This wasn't his fight. This wasn't (Y/n)'a fight. He needed them safe. And further than that, he needed to kill. It was clouding his vision. He couldn't think clearly. Tension gripped his limbs in a suffocating embrace.

Dean struggled to take a deep breath, then remembered (Y/n) who still awaited him in the car. She was so perfect to him. He was no longer afraid. He knew he loved her, and he was okay with it. Maybe it was the idea that death might thrust itself upon him, but he knew he had to do something. Say something.

He gripped the rope in his hand tighter, inhaling sharply before opening the car door.

(Y/N)'S POV

"Where's Sam?"You asked.

"He's waiting by the trunk,"Dean replied,"Let me see your hands."

You sighed, tired of all the orders, but stuck out your hands. It wasn't worth it to fight. Not when they were about to walk into a war zone. Suddenly something bound your wrists together, and before you would act, you found yourself wriggling to try to get loose from ropes around not only your hands, but your ankles.

"What are-"You began, but soon had the wind knocked out of you as Dean slammed you against the back on the driver's seat, tying you in place. Aggravated, you struggled to break free, screaming,"You can't do this to me, Dean Winchester! Get me out of this right now before-"

He silenced you with a chaste kiss, mumbling quietly,"Shh. I just got you back. I can't lose you again."

"Dean,"You begged, but he placed his index finger against your lips.

"(Y/n), just be quiet,"He looked deep into your eyes. He was acting unusually open and vulnerable. You listened intently as he whispered,"I love you."

Then the door slammed in your face, and he ran towards the building, never looking back.

Then it hit you. He what?

SAM'S POV

Sucking in a deep gasp, Sam sat up from the road. He rubbed his head, groggily and deliriously looking around in confusion. The past memories hit him like a ton of bricks, and he groaned. Of course Dean would do that to him. He had to hurry before his brother did something stupid.

Sam quickly jumped up, grabbing his gun. A familiar voice began shouting, and Sam turned around to see (Y/n)'s face peeking through the glass of the impala. Sam stared for a second in pure shock and bewilderment before staggering over to the door, throwing it open.

"Thank god! You have to get me out of here,"She said with a sigh of relief,"We have to get Dean! I have to tell him something!"

Sam smirked. His brother had done well with the rope, twisting it in complicated ways with intriguingly challenging knots. She was tied to the back of the driver's seat awkwardly, making it almost impossible to untie by yourself. (Y/n) looked oddly ecstatic despite the ropes, yet desperate as well. Sam was glad Dean had done something right. Why ruin it?

"Sorry, (Y/n),"He said,"But I think I agree with Dean on this one. It's better you stay safe."

"But-"She started, but Sam closed the door, waving mockingly before trotting down the street to find his brother.

He entered a small but poor community, and everyone stopped and stared at him.

Slightly appalled, he asked,"Where's Metatron?"

(Y/N)'S POV

Grumbling some sort of snide comment about the Winchester brothers, you finally cut the last knot, freeing yourself. You immediately collapsed onto the seat in front of you. You kicked the door open, pulling yourself out of the vehicle. Sure, you were pissed off, but you were also the happiest girl in the world.

Dean loved you? Why? How? Love was such a word you hadn't thought was in Dean's vocabulary. You had refrained from allowing yourself to believe you loved him fully, for you knew he would never settle down with one girl. Had you been wrong? You needed to talk to him, but you had a feeling Metatron wouldn't allow you to do so.

That's right, you thought, business first. Then the happiest moment of your life.

You fiddled with your shoe for a few seconds, attempting to fix the laces, before giving up and chasing after the boys.

DEAN'S POV

Before Dean could attack again, he was thrown with force against the wall, knocking the air from his lungs. He fell to the floor in an ungraceful heap, trying to suck in any available oxygen, though his chest felt as if it were concaving. With an uneven breath, he attempted to clear his mind. Dean needed to get his game face on. Needed to focus.

He heard someone to his right yell his name, but his focus was blurry. Everything was in slow motion. Thousands of voices whispered deadly thoughts throughout his mind, fogging his head. Kill, they urged, murder!

He heard his own heart beat in his chest, then suddenly skip a beat. Dean felt the piercing of his own flesh, and the pain electrocuted through his body. He watched with his eyes wide as, time still moving at a wretchedly slow pace, a blade slid inside his gut. He could hear someone screaming. The voice wasn't Sammy's. Not anymore. It was a girl's voice, and his chest ached from hearing it sound so unhappy.

Suddenly his heart started beating faster. Or was he simply seeing things in real time again? He wasn't sure. She was running towards him. So was Sammy. Oh, Sammy. He felt guilty for everything he ever did wrong now. He wanted to repent for his sins. He wished he had more time.

His eyes made their way to hers, and he couldn't help the tears that came to his eyes. She deserved better anyway, he reasoned. She would be fine without him. The more he told himself that, the better he felt about death.

(Y/N)'S POV

You had finally made it into the building. Silently you prayed to whatever god that would listen that everything was alright. Then you heard Sam yell. Your heart skipped a beat in fear. No. This was not happening. You followed the voice, though afraid what you might find.

Finally, after many flights of stairs, you entered an open floor plan. You looked around in desperation, hoping for it to have been a cry of relief. You staggered further into the room, searching for the boys, when your eyes laid sight on the glint of silver piercing through a body. Your breath hitched in your throat. His green eyes were wide as the blade sunk to the hilt. No.

Sam ran to Dean. You stayed put for another heart beat. Then another. Rage and anguish spread throughout your veins like a wildfire, and your legs moved on their own. You ran towards Metatron, seeing red, but before you could lay a hand on him, he disappeared. Tears blurred your vision. You whipped back and forth, searching for Metatron, but he was no where to be found.

"Sammy,"Dean huffed, interrupted by Sam's rugged wheezes.

You stumbled towards them. This was so surreal. How could this be happening? Hot, burning tears streams down your face, and you welcomed the pain. In between your own words, simple ones like "no" and "why" (though you were hardly aware of yourself speaking), you helped Sam set Dean down. Dean took in small pants, and you tried to help stop the bleeding by applying pressure. Dean spit up blood before wiping it on his jacket. You all knew what kind of wound this was. He only had a couple of minutes left. You didn't want to say goodbye. You couldn't say goodbye.

"Sammy,"Dean huffed, trying to get his brother's complete attention,"Sammy listen to me. I'm proud of us."

Slowly, Dean took a sad glance towards you. He raised his hand towards your face, reaching to wipe away your tears before it fell back. Upon realization, Sammy clutched his brother, and Dean's head lulled backwards. You were screaming out many things, though you hardly noticed your own voice. Sam set his brother onto the cold floor, still in shock and terror, but you clutched onto his limp body. You felt your sanity slipping. Your body was wracked with sobs.

Sam caressed your shoulder blade, and you jumped into his arms, soaking his shirt as his tears wet your hair.

By the time the two of you left the building, it was deep into the night. You and Sam laid Dean on the hotel's bed, and the two of you walked down to the bar without a word. You took shot after shot, drinking away the pain. Tonight you'd get so drunk you couldn't feel a thing, and tomorrow? You didn't care about tomorrow. Surviving tonight was enough.


	10. Chapter 10

**hello everyone! I am so so SO sorry for the late update! There was a lot of holes in my plot idea so I had to take some time to sort everything out. Again, my apologies. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and leave a comment down below about whether or not you enjoyed it!**

**-Cheshire-Kat15**

Your phone rang. Bon Jovi blared throughout the car, but to you it was just background noise. You were on a hunt against a group of vampires, but the struggle to find their nest was taking you longer than you had planned. Your phone rang again. So far you had spent three days on the hunt, though time didn't matter much to you anymore.

Morning strolls had turned into sprints on whatever treadmill was nearest. Fast food wasn't an option. You were more physically fit than you had been your whole life. Exercising became your distraction from your real problems.

Cas and Sam were off god knows where, probably hunting. You had heard Castiel was loosing his grace. Then again, it was only a rumor. Something heard from the grapevine. Besides, you didn't care much. You had only shared a brief moment with the angel, so you really knew nothing about him.

As for Dean, he was no where to be found. Your life was empty without him. Right after the accident, you left Sam to be by himself, and you immediately summoned Crowley, though he didn't do much.

_ "What is with you lot? There is such thing as a telephone,"Crowley ranted, appearing to your left. _

_ "I don't wanna play games, Crowley,"You dead-panned,"Bring Dean back."_

_ He smirked,"Shouldn't you be calling a crossroads demon for that?"_

_ "Isn't this a special situation?"You growled._

_ He idly meandered through the empty room, examining a few things before sighing,"I can't help you, Y/n, no one can."_

_ "What?"You said, voice cracking._

_ "No one can bring your Dean back,"He said,"I'm sorry."_

_ "But I'll do anything!"You yelled. You were breaking. Your whole being was breaking,"I'll go to hell right now. I'll kill myself. I'd even let a demon walk around in my body for gods sake, just-"_

_Crowley put a hand on your shoulder, shaking his head. Quietly, he mumbled,"Just let Dean go. Really, darling, it's for the best. Stop trying to find him. Stop trying to save him. He is fine just the way he is."_

_Slowly you understood what he was saying. Confused and shaken, you said, guarded,"You're talking about him as if he was alive." You began to shake with anger and anxiousness as you demanded,"Why are you talking about him like he's still alive?"Crowley stiffened, then quickly disappeared. You began screaming and pounding against the wall, tears clouding your vision until you laid against the hard, cold concrete. _

Your phone rang again, and with a sigh, you picked it up to turn it on silent when a name came up on the screen that puzzled you. Quickly, you answered the phone.

"Selina?"You asked.

"Yeah, it's me. I heard about your past,"she paused,"events. Really sorry to bug you, but you know trouble loves to find me."

"I can't come away from this hunt. Look, it was great talking to you, but call someone else to bail you out. I'm busy,"You said, regretting answering the phone at all.

"This isn't about bailing me out of jail, (Y/n), this is about Dean Winchester."

You stopped. Slowly, you turned down the music in your car and mumbled,"I'm listening."

"You boyfriend isn't dead. He's way more alive than ever. I'd hurry and find him, too, because there are others hunting him down."

At this point you simply turned your music off,"What do you mean? Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. You know me, (Y/n), I wouldn't have called you had I not been sure. Quite the keeper, he is,"Selina chuckled. She was always quite the joker, but today she seemed dull, as if she had just come back from a long hunt,"Anyway, I'd get your little FBI getup on, cause you best be headed my way. Sending you my address now."

A million possibilities ran through your mind. He was still alive? It had to be a lie. Then again, what if it wasn't?

"Thank you, Selina,"You said, pulling into a gas station.

"No prob. Anything for an old friend. Also, since I figured you wouldn't believe me, I sent you a picture from their security camera. A straight shot of his face. Anyway, see you in a bit,"She said, ending the call.

You unlocked your phone. With quivering hands, you opened the picture. A small gasp left your lips as you saw him. Tears welled up in your eyes. It really was him. It was Dean.

You took a deep breath. Now was not the time to get emotional. You were a hunter, not a child. With that, you walked into the small minimart.

"Hello, my name is Agent Wilson. I'm here to discuss the man who came into your store a few days ago,"You said with confidence. When talking to civilians, you could be anyone. You didn't have to be the emotionally unstable girl you were on the inside without Dean. You continued,"Did he look anything like this man?"

You showed him a picture you had printed of Dean, and the man nodded, replying,"Yeah. He looked exactly like that."

You tried to hide your excitement before saying,"Did you catch a name? Did he say anything to you in particular?"

Confused, the man said,"... Where is the porn?"

You couldn't help but beam at that. It had to have been Dean.

The bell that hung above the doorway rang, and both of you turned and saw another man with long and shaggy brown hair. His eyes were dull and empty, though they seemed to be driven.

"FBI,"He began,"I'm here to ask you some questions about the man with the knife."

"But I'm already getting questioned by her,"He said, panicking.

"Calm down, sir,"You said, patting him on the shoulder,"This is just my partner. Let me talk to him outside for a moment, okay?"

The squirrelly man nodded reluctantly, and you grabbed onto Sam's arm, pulling him out of the building.

"Look, ma'am,"He began, not bothering to look you in the eye,"I'm sorry for the miscommunication. Let me just head back to the-"

"Sammy,"You sighed, relieved. His eyebrows knit together in confusion before he shot his head up to look at you.

His eyes widened as he said,"(Y/n)?!"

You pulled him into a hug, and he squeezed you back with just as much enthusiasm.

"I missed you,"You whispered willing yourself to let go of the Winchester.

"I missed you too,"He said, eyes softening,"So you heard, then?"

"About Dean being here? Of course. Though I also heard he killed someone in public, despite it being in defense. It doesn't sound like something he'd do, so I was going to check the security footage,"You explained.

"Yeah,"Sam said,"You're right. Did he say anything to the cashier?"

"Yeah,"You giggled,"He said 'where's the porn.'"

Sam laughed, and the two of you strode back into the building happier than you had been in months. The cashier let you watch the footage, and he left to go watch the store. Brutal as it was, it was most definitely Dean with the first blade. You were shocked, though.

"Replay it,"You said, leaning back into your chair. You placed your hand over your mouth, brow furrowed in deep concentration.

It showed Dean looking down at his magazine, nodding his head in appreciation, and the man behind him. He randomly pulled out a blade and started at Dean, but it was as if Dean knew he was coming. He was fast on his feet.

"Stop,"You ordered, right as he pulled out the first blade. Sam paused it, and you looked at the image intently. Something was wrong here.

"(Y/n), you're not gonna like this,"Sam said. He paused, as if unsure if he should say anything at all. Finally, he finished,"Look at his eyes."

You did as you were told, and a whimper threatened to leave your lips. His eyes were as black as night, and you couldn't take the overbearing evil that lay within them. Quickly you shut your eyes, turning away.

"Are-are you okay?"The cashier stuttered, peering into the room.

"Yes, in fact, perfectly fine,"You said sharply, taking a stand,"We've seen enough. Thank you, and we'll contact you if we need anything else."

Abruptly you stood and walked out without another word. You were perplexed to say the least. Dean had a anti-possession tattoo. How could a demon get inside him? Besides that, who would have let a demon get inside his body?

"Hey guys,"The cashier called, jogging out to you and Sam,"We have the dead man's phone. I figured you guys might want it."

"Yeah, thanks,"Sam said, taking it from him with a small smile.

Sam scrolled through the contacts, looking for something in particular, though you weren't sure what.

Suddenly he began calling someone. You were confused, but you listened intently to the phone that lay in his palm on speaker. You waited patiently. Finally you tried to speak, but Sam hushed you. Aggravated, you huffed, crossing your chest.

"You are supposed to be dead,"A British man answered.

"Nope,"He replied,"Just using a dead man's phone."

"Hello, Sam,"Crowley said with a slightly uncomfortable cough.

"I don't know how you did this, what kinda black magic trick you pulled, but hear me: I will save my brother or die trying,"He threatened immediately.

"Oh, stop it Sam, I think you're just jealous,"He said. You could almost see the smirk rise on his face as he continued,"You're jealous that your brother has completely forgotten about you. He's my partner in crime now, not yours. Dean Winchester completes me."

Sam's lip quivered, though he'd never admit it, and he bit back tears with a sharp intake of air. This was hard for him. His brother was all he had. You knew better than anyone how much Sam was hurting. Quickly, you snatched the phone from him.

"So what you're saying is Dean is still Dean. Dean doesn't have a demon inside him,"You interrogated.

"Why, hello (Y/n), thanks for joining the conversation. And, well,"He chuckled,"That's debatable."

With an aggravated sigh, you said,"So what are you saying? That he's,"You tried to continue, but the impact of your own thoughts hit you like a freight train. You struggled to finish your sentence.

"A demon? Too hard for you to admit to yourself?"

You took a deep breath. Dean's black eyes flashed across your eyes the minute you closed them, though. One shaky breath. Then another.

Finally you replied quietly,"I don't care what Dean is. He's not your toy. I will find you two, Crowley, and when I do, I will kill you myself."

You ended the call, eyebrows knitted together, and promptly threw the phone back at Sam who barely caught it. You slammed the door to the impala after sliding into the seat. Immediately you dialed another number on your phone.

"Selina?"You asked.

"Hey, (Y/n), it's great to hear that you're in my neck of the woods! Who's that hottie you're hanging with?"She said, sounding slightly tipsy.

You were used to her knowing exactly where you were and who you were with- especially when you were in the same town she was in. She always seemed to own the city, knowing about everyone and everything that happened at all times.

"His name is Sam. Where are you? I need your help."

Sam looked over to you, confused upon hearing his name, but you waved him off absently.

"You mean my tracking skills?"She laughed,"Yeah head on over to the bar."

You could hear her yelling about some man stealing her drink and silently shook your head, replying,"Selina. Selina! What bar?"

"THE bar!"She said, ending the call. You groaned.

"Who was that?"Sam asked.

"You'll meet her soon, Loverboy,"You chuckled lightly.

The two of you strolled into the bar somewhat awkwardly. You searched the bar, praying to find Carly.

"Hey big boy,"A woman said lustfully, winking at Sammy. He grew slightly red in the face, and you laughed under your breath.

"Strip club too much for you?"You said, nudging him in the ribs.

"Shut up,"He mumbled defensively.

Then you saw her in the back corner. You motioned for Sam to follow and began to make your way to her table. She wore a black, skin-tight dress with blood red heels, though she seemed less put together than the last time you'd seen her.

"Hey Selina,"You said with a sigh.

She whipped around, but the moment she saw you her eyes softened and she smiled sweetly,"Hey, (Y/n). Glad to see you made it. Also glad you got out of your suit and tie. I really do find your detective get-up a bore."

"Always so brutally honest. It's gonna get you into trouble someday,"You scolded jokingly. She was a year younger than you were, and a while before you met the Winchesters you had gone on a few hunts with her.

"Hey, I'm tracking your demon of a boyfriend. That's a big enough slice of trouble for the week,"She said, taking a swig of her beer. A man walked up to her, whispering something in her ear, and she replied something harsh sounding before shooing him. She sighed,"Sorry, just taking care of business."

"So you can help find my brother?"Sam asked.

"You're so tense. It's really no fun at all. No wonder you can't keep a date,"She whined.

You sat down, motioning for Sam to do the same. He, reluctantly, took a seat.

"Look, Selina I know you want to sit and chat, but could you at least give us some pointers?"

"A pointer?"She said with an ironic smirk,"Course."

She pointed across the room and you followed her finger to a stripper in a bikini. In front of her was a man resting his elbows by her feet. You sighed outwardly. Cherry Pie began playing throughout the club. You examined the man then. Sure, he was attractive, though you weren't interested. He gazed up at the stripper for a minute, and you watched boredly. He reached up and touched her leg, and she said something to him, causing him to pull back and reach into his jacket. After pulling out a bill, he reached up yet again, but security started at him.

Suddenly he whipped around, pulling out a blade. The girls began running off stage, and the other civilians also exited the building.

"That's the first blade,"Sam breathed, sounding astonished. You examined closer only to find he was right. You rocketed out of you seat, as did Sam, but was held back by Selina.

She barked out orders at her men to get Sam while you struggled against her. It was him. It really was Dean. You watched him brutally stab the security man, though you hardly cared. He was in the flesh. Alive.

Well, kind of.

It took four men to hold Sam back. Unfortunately for Selina, it took at least three to hold you back. Easily you broke away from her arms and chased after him. Dean had already taken off down the road, though it was more of a trot or stroll rather than a sprint from the scene. The minute you saw him out of the building, you screeched his name, voice cracking and shot.

He stopped mid-step and turned around to face you, distracted and perplexed by the sound of your voice.

Dean was wearing his same leather jacket and many layers, but something seemed different. The years of stress were gone. He seemed happy, in a way. Undeniably happy. He searched for you through the crowd. You watched him bittersweetly. His stubble was clean shaven and his hair parted differently. He seemed more fit than he had been previously, as were you, but his eyes were full of life. He blinked. Then there they were. Black and lifeless, yet so happy.

You blended back into the crowd, watching him continue to look for your face before giving up and continuing down the alleyway. He was happier without you.

CASTIEL'S POV

"Are you sure you are alright?"Hannah said worriedly.

"I am fine, Hannah,"He replied with a stern tone.

She shifted before replying,"You don't look fine."

He continued to keep his eyes on the road. Nothing was to distract him. He had gotten a text from Sam earlier that day that they had a lead on Dean. Cas had to be there, no matter the cost. He knew Sam couldn't do this alone.

"Why do you insist on helping these humans, Castiel?"Hannah asked with a small sigh. She meant not to hurt his feelings, but merely to understand him.

"Because they are my friends,"He began,"And if there's one thing they've taught me is that family sticks together. Always."

(Y/N)'S POV

"(Y/n), what happened? Are you okay?"Sam asked, gripping your shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine,"You mumbled back, unable to look him in the eye.

He pulled you in for a hug as he sighed,"Thank god. Where's Dean? Did you see him?"

His joyful eyes came to mind. His beautiful half-smile you rarely saw anymore that seemed to be forever plastered on his demon face. He was doing much better without you. Why should you ruin his happiness? Why should anyone?

"(Y/n)?"Sam asked again, worriedly.

You began to cry. Gripping onto his plaid shirt, you sobbed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around you once again, massaging your shoulder blades and back.

After a long while, you pulled away, and Sam asked you what was wrong. With a calming breath to stop your tears, you replied,"He's okay, Sam. He's happy."

"What?"Sam said, confused,"What do you mean?"

"He's happy Sam! He's not worried about anything! He's smiling for once and why should we stop that? He never-"You choked out, taking a second to breath,"He never looked that happy with us."

Sam sighed, rubbing your shoulder before saying,"He's not Dean anymore. We have to get him back. Family sticks together, right?"

You pushed his hand away, grumbling,"But I'm not family."

You heard Dean's voice telling you he loved you. You watched the scene replay in your mind. It hurt too much to see him like this. Maybe he'd be better off without you.

"A good man once told me that family doesn't end with blood,"He reasoned,"Now you are like a sister to me. And to Dean? More than that. If I try to bring him back without you, I don't think he'd come back. He loves you, (Y/n), more than words."

You looked up into Sammy's big puppy dog eyes, and you couldn't help but give him a small smile.

"Thank you, Sam."

DEAN'S POV

"The king of hell, Dean Winchester, we'd make the perfect team,"Crowley said, making his sales pitch rather nicely.

An image of Sam flew past his mind and he sighed. He didn't want another partner, really. He wasn't sure he could.

Dean felt something vibrate in his pocket, them quickly pulled out his phone, glad to have found an excuse to get away.

"Look, Crowley, it's not a bad idea,"Dean started with a smirk,"But I gotta take this."

He waved him off as Dean answered the phone, yelling,"Just answer by midnight or the deal's off!"

Dean walked out of the bar, answering the phone with a hello.

"Hello, Dean Winchester, I have a present I think you might like,"A menacing voice replied.

Dean got into his car casually before sighing,"Yeah? And what might that be?"

The man laughed before ordering something to another person. Suddenly Dean heard a woman's sobbing,"Dean, don't come after me! Please just keep Sammy safe!"

Dean's eyes widened. It was (Y/n).

"Interesting offer,"Dean said,"What are you wanting in return?"

"Your body in the torture chair,"The man replied darkly.

"No can do,"He replied with a bored yawn. He started his car, them continued,"I told Sam to let me go. If she didn't get the message that is not my problem."

"You have until sunset. If you choose to, we are at in a barn a few miles outside of town. Just know if she dies, Dean, I'm going for your brother next."

The call ended. Dean let out an aggravated sigh, eyes fixed on the road.


End file.
